


Evening Star

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, ophelia is a star who fell to earth, shooting star au, theres a little blood in the second part, wishing star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Before he becomes the king of Nohr Siegbert takes some time to explore his country. By chance (or maybe fate) he meets Ophelia, a shooting star capable of granting him any wish he could ever imagine.





	1. Part 1

_ There is a legend passed down from generation to generation in Nohr. It is the tale of the shooting star. Though there are as many tales of wishing stars as there are stars in the sky, the most famous tale is of the first king of Nohr's long-passed renaissance. _

 

_ The story goes that the king saw a shooting star crash down to Earth not far from his castle in Windmire. Knowing that a shooting star could give him the power to change the fate of his kingdom for the better, he journeyed out to find it. His short journey proved fruitful, and when he found the star he was rewarded with a wish.  _

 

_ The old king wished for his country to prosper for decades to come. In the years that followed his wish Nohr’s culture blossomed. Art, literature, fashion, and magic flourished. It’s a tale that many of Nohr’s citizens hold dear. However, these tales are only hopeful legends. Everyone seems to have a friend of a friend who once found a star, but no one has ever seen one in person.  _

 

_ Some people claim that fallen stars look like diamonds. They sparkle brighter than any other stone and they’re invaluable. They say that, after making his wish, the old king set the star as a gem in the Nohrian crown. Other people claim they burn like little flames, a wisp of light that disburses after it grants you your wish. Every retelling of the story seems a little different, but one thing always stays the same: no matter what form it takes, if you believe in the magic of a shooting star, you will simply know it for what it is. _

 

.・。.・゜ ✭ ・.・ ✫ ・゜・。.

 

Ophelia can’t say when she arrived here. She doesn’t know how long she just  _ stayed _ , calm and unmoving. It’s not as if she simply fell out of the heavens just as she is now, after all. The shape her body has taken is new. When she came to this place she was light. Weightless and bright and burning with energy and promise. Now her body is solid and flesh and bone. She’s never been human before, but she is now. Cushioned by a bed of tall grass and moonflowers, she is tucked safely from view. That is until she isn't.  

 

Ophelia stumbles to her feet for the first time. She wiggles her toes in the dirt and wobbles until she can balance on her own legs. The ground under her feels so solid! The weight of gravity feels foreign and new. Her body is solid and physical and  _ real _ .  She’s wildly unprepared, but she’s too thrilled to even notice. She’s here! She’s human! 

 

Getting here wasn’t necessarily easy. Stars simply aren’t meant to become human and roam the Earth like they own it. Ophelia  _ begged _ her father to let her come here. She wanted to have the chance to love the prince of Nohr. Every night of his life, the prince of Nohr has made a wish on her. Since he was a brand-new life and his voice was small, until now when his voice is more certain in his requests. She has always watched over him, in that way. She always listened. He never wished selfishly. He wished for the health and happiness of those around him. Then, and only as an afterthought, he wished that someday he would find happiness in whatever path his life took too.

 

Ophelia’s father, Odin, the god of the stars, says it will be dangerous to love a human. He says that humans are fickle things. They live terribly short lives, but in those short lives they experience emotion and passion so strong that it guides them to make the most of themselves. Humans burn just like stars, deep inside their hearts. Humans are also dangerous, he says, and there is no promise that Ophelia will find the young prince before she finds someone else who may try to steal her wish. After all, just because Ophelia would prefer to grant her wish to the young prince, she doesn’t get to choose. The first person who makes a wish will be the one who receives it.

 

Whenever they have asked him to come to Earth, Odin has never told a star no. He is always willing to give them what they want, as long as they understand the consequences of being human. It doesn’t happen often… but stars fall for different reasons. To seek companionship, to experience human life, or even just because they think they belong here on Earth. 

 

Ophelia is something of a special case, as his daughter, but Odin doesn’t tell her no. Ophelia has always known she’s Odin’s daughter. He makes all the stars in the sky. He collects moonstones and stardust and space rocks and he breathes life into them to create new stars. Then he meticulously places the stars where they will hang the most beautifully, and he gives them a name that perfectly encompasses their power and spirit and strength. Ophelia is no different, save for one thing: when Odin created her, he made her with a part of himself. She is part of him, and so he calls her daughter. He reminds her that he loves her the very most, of any star in the sky, and that he will allow her to fall to Earth so long as she promises to be true to herself. Ophelia isn’t quite sure what that means, but she’s grateful for this opportunity. 

 

Being a human is very different from the life she knows. This body is new and exciting, and she looks down at herself to admire it the best she can. Momentarily she forgets her dreams of falling in love with the prince and of granting his wish. Instead she focuses on wiggling her toes. She has toes! She’s only been human for mere minutes, but she’s already decided she  _ adores _ this body. She feels surprisingly at home close to the ground. Her new body is slender and soft, and her skin is pale as moonlight. Her hair pours over her shoulders and back and chest in bouncy waves. It’s the color of the stars! A reminder of where she comes from, among many others.

 

Her eyes are deep and dark like the night sky. She realizes it when she bends over a small puddle to look into her reflection. Blue, she thinks, but upon closer inspection, they're not blue at all. Her eyes are blotched with blues and reds and blacks and purples, and there are constellations and stars twinkling within them. Her eyes are the color of the whole galaxy! She watches them shimmer in the water’s reflection, but that’s not the only thing she notices. 

 

In the center of her forehead there’s a pale scar. She reaches up and gingerly brushes over it with her fingertips. It’s shaped like she is—that is, shaped like she  _ was _ . It’s shaped like the Evening Star. Her star. Curiously, she tilts her eyes up to the sky. It’s not surprising to her that the Evening Star is missing entirely. She can’t be in two places at once.

 

Will anyone notice her missing from the sky? It's not as if she's as important as the other stars. She doesn't create patterns and she doesn't shine the brightest. Travelers don't use her to navigate by. She is simply the Evening Star. All she ever does is shine brightly before the other stars would dare come out. She bravely shines during the dusk, to keep the sun and moon at bay.

 

Or she did. Suddenly she feels homesick, and she’s hardly even been gone a moment. She shakes her head back and forth to clear her thoughts. She’s happy to be here. Her father gave her this beautiful body and an incredible gift! She has all the means necessary to follow her dreams and grant her  _ own  _ wish. She’s just not quite sure what to do  _ next _ . 

 

She doesn’t think she can recognize anything from down here. She’s not familiar with humans at all, let alone what they call their cities. She can hardly recall the prince’s name. She can’t recall the place he lives at all. Maybe if she heard it, it would come back to her. 

 

“Where,” She starts to ask the stars, to ask her father where to go next. She stops to giggle. Her voice is gentle and soft like tinkling bells. That must be some sort of joke on her father’s behalf because she is a  _ star _ ! Her passion is so great it burns! She is  _ not _ delicate.

 

But this body seems to be. She turns in a slow circle to take in her surroundings. Her hair billows gently behind her. Where is she? She may never know the answer to that mystery, but there is only one way to find what she’s looking for and that is to  _ try _ . There is a road that travels past the flowerbed she woke in. A dirt road that is nearly overgrown with knotted, Nohrian grass. She can think of no better plan than to follow this road and hope for a clue of what to do next. 

 

Walking is both a challenge and a thrill. She can go anywhere she likes! The world is hers to explore, and her feet will carry her there. Once or twice she steps on a pebble, granted, but she’s determined not to let that bother her. She’s on a mission now. She needs to find the prince. Her goals are clear: find the Prince of Nohr, be in love with him, and then grant him a wish for his troubles. If she makes good time, maybe she can even explore this world a little too.

 

Though she must admit she isn’t very comfortable. There’s a brittle wind chilling her, and Ophelia is defenseless to do anything but fold her arms around herself and try to ignore it. Her legs get shaky the longer she walks. They ache. She’s brand new, she’s never walked a step before today, and now she’s walking for what feels like ages. It hurts. 

 

None of those things will stop her from reaching her goals. She told her father what she wanted and he gave her the strength and power necessary to get it. The only thing that does stop her is when she sees a  _ something _ on the horizon. At first she thinks it must be a monster of some kind. Then, suddenly, she sees that it is another human  _ riding _ said monster. Or perhaps it’s just an animal. She’s never really seen an animal to compare it to. She stops in her tracks and tries to examine who or what this could be… but they don’t stop.

 

They come closer until Ophelia can feel the ground shake under her with each clip-cloppy step the beast takes. And then she sees the human better. Her whole body feels warm and like the chill is gone completely. He simply resonates with her. Something so very good is about to happen, she can feel it! Ophelia bounds closer to just as he begins to talk. She has no proof that it’s a ‘he’ by any means, but she just has a little voice in the back of her mind telling her as much. Maybe it’s some hidden wisdom her father bestowed upon her? She’ll have to thank him for granting her intuition.

 

“My lady,” He says, but he looks so startled. His face is twisted up in what she assumes is confusion, or maybe even offense, and his cheeks look rosy. “Are you alright? Do you need assistance?” 

 

She’s so excited to meet a human. Right away she notices that he’s got fabrics and accessories wrapped around him, and it makes him look fancy and important. She watches him climb off the animal, who is almost equally accessorized.

 

“I’m lost,” She declares boldly. She thinks he must be nice and kind if he’s asking her if she’s okay… and so she is certain by that alone she can trust him. A dangerous human wouldn’t ask her how she’s doing, would they? “Do you know where I can find… er… I don’t know what it’s called.” 

 

Oh no! What are people words again? She holds up her hands to try and describe it, but even that barely helps her… because the world is so small and distant from where she normally watches over it. She hardly knows what anything looks like at all. She puffs out her cheeks in frustration before she lands on saying “It’s a big, big house.” 

 

She falters momentarily when he doesn’t respond. The whole time she’s talking he’s unclasping a clip on his cape, and before she knows it he’s putting it into her hands. Just like that she has a cape warm with his body heat but no idea what exactly he wants her to do with it. He says, “You must be cold.” 

 

Is that a clue? Ophelia looks down at the fabric draped over her hands. She just so uncertain. She  _ knows _ he wore it on his shoulders but she’s not convinced she could recreate it herself. Is that what he wants her to do? Wear it? “Cold?” 

 

Hearing the word out loud and then repeating it back reminds her just how chilled she is. She’s been shivering and shaking and had no idea how to fix it. Could the answer be as simple as this cape? Maybe that’s why he has so many layers of fabric on him. 

 

He shifts from one foot to the other while he waits for her to do… anything. He says, “Yes. As for the house, perhaps you can tell me more about which house you’re looking for?” 

 

Not really. Ophelia is caught fiddling with the cape now and even if she wasn’t distracted by that she doesn’t know anything else about where she’s going. She can’t remember the word for the house the prince lives in. She just knows she needs to go there. That’s where she can find him, after all. Oh? Maybe she should mention that she’s looking for the prince.

 

“Er.” The man makes a noise before she can and so Ophelia looks back up at him. He bends at the waist and Ophelia has  _ no idea _ what he’s doing, but as he stands back up straight he says “Allow me to introduce myself first. I am prince Siegbert of Nohr. What is your name?” 

 

“ _ You’re _ the prince!” Ophelia is so excited she drops the cape to the ground. How did this happen? Did her father plan this? She’s found him already! “I had no idea finding you would be so easy! This is certainly an act of Lady Fate and divine intervention.” 

 

She notices his eyes flicker down to the cape on the ground. Then he blinks back up at her and he has half a smile on his face. “Yes… I’m the prince.” He bends down and scoops up the cape in his arms. Ophelia watches with fascination as he finds the clasp and then asks her “May I?” 

 

May he what? She nods her head and she says "Yes," but she doesn't know what she's agreeing to. He steps closer to her and with a flick of his wrist the cape is wrapped around her shoulders. After that, his fingers nimbly work the clasp. He looks at her body, where the fabric is open… but then he sucks in a breath and quickly looks back into her eyes. 

 

“We need to find you something more suitable to wear. Now, tell me… You said you were headed to a big house, my lady?” Prince Siegbert. He’s the first human Ophelia has ever seen, and the only one she came here to see. He’s very different from her. She’s figured out her own body by now. She’s soft and squishy in some places and curvy in others.  _ His _ body is square and angled. He’s so much taller than her too! She has to tilt her head back to look up into his eyes. He’s bulkier than her, his shoulders are broader, he looks very much like she should have expected. Strong and regal and handsome.

 

She’s not sure why his cheeks seem so pink. But she is sure he wants her to cover herself. She pulls the cape closed and holds it in place with her hands. It’s warm, and she realizes that right away. It’s exactly what she needed. “Yours! I came here to meet you, to see you! I listen to your wishes every night.” 

 

The pink in his cheek fades and he looks at her with less of a smile. “You were… looking for me? You’ve listened to my wishes?” Ophelia nods her head. Siegbert folds his arms. “Who are you?” He asks her just as Ophelia decides she doesn’t like the face he’s making. It makes her frown to see his eyebrows knit together like that. 

 

“I am Ophelia Dusk,” she answers confidently. But he looks just as confused as before, and she can’t help but feel crestfallen that he has no idea who she is. She’s known him his whole life!  _ Oh _ ! But how should he know her name? She’s never told him, and humans don’t call her that. “Aha! You don’t know my  _ name _ but surely you know me! I am called your Evening Star.” 

 

Ophelia waits patiently while he thinks. He simply  _ must _ be thinking, because he’s so quiet. So calm. But he turns his dark, lovely eyes up to the sky and searches—presumably for her star. He won’t find it. He  _ doesn’t _ find it. “You’re… a star?” He asks her. Or she thinks he asks her. He doesn’t even look away from the sky at first. 

 

When he does look away from the sky she’s surprised to see he looks alarmed. “You can take human form? You’re a star. You’re the star that fell a few nights ago!” 

 

“Of course we take human form… we’re alive just like you are. You’re the ones who wish on us… it seems natural to take this form. Oh! Please don’t make a wish yet. I don’t want to leave.” 

 

“Leave?” Siegbert asks. She nods her head. Ophelia is a star. She can grant him any wish he wants. There are no limitations or rules to what can be wished for. Any man can wish himself to be a legend or a king or even a god. There  _ are _ a handful of rules to how the wish must be made, however.

 

She can’t focus on that right now though. Siegbert's eyebrows are still all pinched together and he looks distressed. It's so frustrating, even for Ophelia. So Instead of worrying about the rules for granting wishes, she focuses on reaching up and dragging the tips of her fingers along his brows. “You look… scrunched up.”

 

Siegbert quickly pulls her hand away from his face, but he does it gently. “Er, Lady Ophelia, we must find you clothes. We can talk more about this later, but you can’t simply walk around nude.” 

 

“What are clothes?” Ophelia is curious to know what he’s talking about, but mostly just excited that it seems like he means to keep her company a while longer. She reaches up with one hand and tugs on the cape a little. As she does, she realizes that she hasn’t been holding it closed. Oops. “This? I’m not cold anymore.” 

 

“It’s… not just for the cold. You see humans all the time, yes? Surely you’ve noticed the things they wear.” Just like she tugged on the cape, he tugs on his own sleeve as an example. “We do wear them to keep warm and protected, but it’s also… indecent to walk around without clothes.” 

 

Ophelia nods her head. He’s trying to tell her to keep the cloak wrapped around her body better. In not so many words, that is. “I’ve never seen a human before. When I’m up there I don’t have this body. Vision is new to me. But if you show me what I’m supposed to wear, I’m sure I’ll learn quickly!” 

 

Siegbert looks her over again. Maybe because he’s skeptical? His stare hangs on her eyes. He looks into them like he can see right through them and into her soul. She doesn’t know the answer to what he’s looking for, only that she’s sure he briefly smiles. “I’ll help you find something to wear, but first we should get you inside before you freeze. There’s a small town nearby where we can stay for the night and buy you some clothing.” 

 

He waits for her response. What is she expected to say? Of course, she'll go with him. She wants to spend all her time with him. He puts out his hand for her and she cautiously places her own hand in his. “Yes, please.” 

 

“Wonderful,” Siegbert says. He pulls her a few steps closer to his horse. “This is Adolar. He’ll carry you. Here, let me help you up.” 

 

So Adolar is the name of the beast from before. He’s so handsome, for an animal! He’s a dark horse with an even darker mane. Ophelia approaches him with a fair amount of caution. He’s such a big animal, taller than Ophelia, and she’s nervous. She’s twice as nervous when Siegbert helps her get situated in the saddle. This is farther off the ground, and it’s… jarring. 

 

Thankfully Adolar is patient! She shifts until she can pull the cape closed around her with one hand and Siegbert shows her where to hold on to stay upright on the saddle. “He’s magnificent! I’ve never seen something so noble.” Ophelia rubs her hand over the horse’s neck right away as a gentle thank you for carrying her. “Will he be alright with me riding him?” 

 

“I think he’ll be fine.” Siegbert has another small smile on his face while he reaches out and takes the reins to guide the horse. Just seeing it there on his lips makes Ophelia smile too. Who knew that something so small would make her so happy as well? “Adolar is easy going. He won’t mind carrying a star around.” 

 

Well if the prince is alright with it and the horse is alright with it, Ophelia doesn't think she minds. But the moment the horse begins to move she startles and wobbles and worries she may fall off. She doesn't, but… She holds on to the saddle horn just a little tighter. 

 

After some moments of silence, Siegbert speaks up again. "You said you were looking for me. What is it that you need, Lady Ophelia? I've heard a hundred stories of people going on quests to find stars, but never a story of a star on a quest to find a human."

 

"Plenty of stars have come to Earth to meet humans," Ophelia mumbles under her breath. Not to be bitter, but simply because most of her focus is on not falling off the horse. And, of course, keeping the cape pulled tightly around her. “I came to find you because I want to be in love.” 

 

“You want to be in love?” Siegbert echoes it back as a question. Ophelia nods her head at him. “That’s going to take quite a bit of time, my lady. Love is a curious thing.” 

 

“I have some time! It’s why I asked that you not make your wish yet. My father warned me that coming here is dangerous, that my time is limited while I’m here. Once I grant your wish I will cease to exist, human or ethereal or otherwise. I’d like to be in love before that.” 

 

Siegbert’s brows furrow again in that way that Ophelia dislikes. “You cease to exist?  _ That’s _ what happens when you grant a wish?” 

 

“Well it isn’t easy to grant wishes. I only have so much power as a star.” Ophelia thinks she might be getting the hang of being on this horse. She still doesn’t know anything about it… other than his name and that he’s very calm. She dips her head to the side and carefully watches Siegbert walk. “How long?” 

 

“Hm?” Siegbert looks away from the road and back at her. “Pardon me?” 

 

“To be in love? How long does it take to be in love?” 

 

“Oh. Well,” Siegbert shrugs his shoulders but he keeps walking back towards that town. The sky is growing dark and the cold is setting in even more frigid than before, but just listening to his voice makes Ophelia feel warmer than ever. “First you find someone that you like. Next you ask to court them, but they may not even agree to be courted.” 

 

“Courted?” Ophelia asks. Siegbert nods his head. 

 

“Yes. Courtship can last a very long time, though some people get married quickly. Sometimes they marry politically before they even fall in love, and sometimes courtships don’t end in marriage after all. Do you have any idea how you plan to fall in love?”

 

“But what  _ is _ courting? I had no idea love was so complex.” Ophelia’s brows are the ones to knit this time. Courting? It sounds impossible. Is it like a test to see if you’re worthy enough to be in love? What if she fails the test? 

 

But she won’t. She’s already worked so hard to get here, and she’s found Siegbert so quickly. “I don’t have a plan at all, but that doesn’t matter! The goddess of fate has blessed me once. Maybe she will find me again! And if not… having a friend might be good enough.” 

 

It can be lonely, as a star! Certainly she has a father, but she’s only felt his love as part of herself. She’s never seen him or held him or chatted with him. It’s not quite the same as being  _ in love _ . At least, she’s gathered that over years of listening to humans wish. Health, happiness, love… those are the wishes humans ask for most of all.

 

“I would happily be your friend, Lady Ophelia.” Siegbert smiles again, and Ophelia’s chest feels light. His encouragement is like being washed over by a tidal wave. “And I’ll help you find love. Do you know where you want to start looking?” 

 

“What?” Ophelia asks, suddenly knocked out of the encouragement. Something isn’t right here. Maybe Siegbert misunderstood. She wants to be in love with  _ him _ after all. He’s the whole reason she took this mortal body. He’s the reason why she came here. “I found you already. But… I don’t know where I am, or where we’re going. Or how to get clothes. Are they hard to find?” 

 

“M-Me?” Siegbert’s face blossoms red and he stutters. It’s… silly. Ophelia giggles. Thankfully he recovers quickly enough and after coughing into his fist he answers her questions. “It’s too cold to stay out at night any longer. We’re entering a small farmer’s town near here where we’ll find an inn to spend the night. Er-- keep that cape wrapped around yourself tightly.” 

 

She does. Ophelia holds the cape closed obediently because she doesn’t want to do anything that might upset the prince. She’s only just met him but she would do anything he asked of her. “I will. But Siegbert, where were you going before you met me? You turned around to bring us back here… did you not?”

 

He chuckles something soft under his breath… Ophelia is amazed. Is it normal for laughter to sound so reassuring? “I’ve been traveling my country to better understand my people before I have to reign. When I heard that a shooting star fell in Nohr, I came looking. Now that I see you’re a  _ person _ and not just a gemstone… well, I think it may be safer for you if you were taken back to the castle and not out in the open.” 

 

“I want to go where you go!” Ophelia gasps. She’s not sure why going to the castle would keep her safer. Besides, it sounds like he means to leave her there. “You’re on a journey of self-discovery? Bring me with you! I want to learn what it means to be human.” 

 

Besides, she isn’t truly safe anywhere. If he thinks it would keep her from people who mean to take her wish from her, he’s mistaken. Anywhere there are humans there is just enough greed to want a wish fulfilled. Odin told her that, and she’s sure it must be true. She’s heard more than one tale of stars who granted wishes against their will.

 

Siegbert brings Adolar to a gentle stop and settles him into a little, covered shelter. He reaches up to Ophelia. “Here, let me help you down.” She’s a little nervous to fall, but Ophelia wraps her arms around Siegbert’s shoulders and falls into his open arms. He catches her easily, though he does quickly right her on her feet and pulls the cape shut around her body. "I can't take you with me  _ anywhere _ in a state of undress. I wish we had clothes for you, already…” 

 

"I can't grant that wish when you say it like that." Ophelia dips her head to one side and looks at Siegbert. Is that really his wish? She doesn’t think he meant it… and the face he makes when he realizes his mistake confirms it. 

 

“I didn’t want to make a wish; especially not for  _ that _ !” 

 

Ophelia giggles. “Silly boy. When you do make your wish, you must call me by my name. You  _ must _ say you wish upon the Evening Star or it won’t work. I can only grant you a wish made on my own star. But… not yet! Please. I want to stay a little longer.” 

 

“No wish is worth your life, Lady Ophelia,” Siegbert says. He guides her into the building beside the shelter. Ophelia looks around the front room and she’s amazed. There is so much to see! Shelves and chairs and a table and people gathered around a hearth. Some of the people stop talking to stare at her though… and so she stands closer to Siegbert and looks away. The prince puts his hand on her shoulder and keeps her close to him while he pays for a room.

 

Soon enough he’s thanking the woman and they’re walking up a set of stairs. “Why were those people staring at me? Have I done something wrong?” Ophelia asks in a hush.

 

Siegbert looks back over his shoulder and frowns. “You’re just special, Ophelia. You don’t look like any plain woman. They can tell you’re special.” 

 

Is that such a crime? She likes that she looks pretty. Is there such a thing as being ‘too pretty’? 

 

Finally, Siegbert stops in front of a door and unlocks it for them. Ophelia is amazed all over again. This room has drapes over the windows and a closet and drawers to explore. She pulls out the drawer of a small table and finds it empty save for a pad of paper and a corked bottle and feather. There are a bed and a small table and a set of chairs off in the corner and a vase with cut flowers in it. 

 

“You can have the bed,” Siegbert says. He smiles at her. Ophelia turns and looks at what she assumes is the bed. Why does she need it?

 

“What is a bed for?” She asks him. She’s trying to pay attention, too, and not simply wander aimlessly while he tries to have a conversation. There’s just so much to see in this room!

 

“It’s for sleeping. You lie down on it and you… fall asleep.” Siegbert sets his bag on the floor and he sits in one of the small chairs while he begins to remove his boots. He looks at her… but he looks more confused than anything else. “Do you know what sleeping is?” 

 

"I've never slept before. My body never needed it. This body does?" Ophelia sits down on the side of the bed… and then she nearly chokes herself on the cloak by sitting on top of it so she unclips it. It falls off her shoulders and makes it easy to breathe again… but one glance at Siegbert and she reaches up to keep it from falling off her body altogether. He said he didn’t want to see her indecently, after all. “How do you do it? Is there a trick?” 

 

She watches him look away from her. As soon as he’s got his boots off he starts rifling around in his bag. “You just lay back, close your eyes, steady your breathing, and don’t think about anything. That’s all there is to it.” 

 

Siegbert stands up with a white shirt in his hands, and he passes it to her. “Here, put this on.” 

 

It’s a shirt! Clothes! If he had some this whole time she doesn’t quite know why she had to wear the cape instead. Ophelia examines it and determines it looks simple to maneuver. Over her head, maybe? Siegbert has already turned to look the other way, and so she catches her tongue between her teeth trying… and she gets lost in the fabric. “How does this work!?” She gasps. “Which one is… which?” 

 

She doesn't see him turn to look at her, she's trapped in the fabric. He does hear him laugh softly. "I never imagined a shirt could give someone so much trouble," He mumbles. Not a moment after he laughs at her Ophelia feels him tugging on the fabric, helping her rearrange it. He continues to chuckle while he says “My lady, put your arm through  _ this one _ .”

 

When the fabric finally falls down into place on her the shirt is too big by a long shot. Siegbert takes a step back to admire her. Maybe? He hides his smile behind his fingertips. “It’s far too big,” He admits with a smile on his lips. Ophelia looks down at herself. It covers her up, but not her legs. The neckline is a v that doesn't do much to cover her breasts either. But it feels nice. The fabric is warm enough to keep some of the chills away. Not to mention Ophelia truly loved the noise Siegbert made when he laughed. 

 

“Thank you! Now, about this sleeping business… How do I stop sleeping, when I’m done?” 

 

Siegbert fetches clothes for himself from his bag too, but when  _ he _ changes he steps behind a standing screen. She can see the shape of his body, but nothing else. A trick of the light, maybe. It’s interesting how easily he can put on and off those clothes… it’s like it doesn’t give him any trouble at all. It probably just takes practice. She’s sure she can learn. 

 

“You just wake up,” Siegert says from behind the screen. “Your body will know when you’ve finished sleeping and it will wake up on its own.” When he steps back from behind the screen he begins to put together a place to sleep on the floor. 

 

She doesn’t know why he doesn’t use the bed. It’s certainly big enough for the two of them. It must have something to do with her being ‘indecent’. “What if my body forgets to wake up on its own?”

 

“Then I will wake you. I don’t think you’ll forget though. It’s very late now, you should get to sleep.” 

 

Ophelia isn't sure she wants to. She settles into the bed. Under the blanket, it's toasty and warm, and she has too many pillows for herself. It's not until the lamps are out and the prince has settled into his little blanket nest on the floor that Ophelia tosses one of the spare pillows at him. “Goodnight, sweet prince!” 

 

Like a good sport, he laughs when it hits him. “Goodnight, Lady Ophelia.”

 

After that Ophelia tries to sleep. It's… feeling impossible. At first, she wonders if she can even do it. She can tell she's meant to be quiet. Siegbert may be asleep. He hasn't said a word since he bid her goodnight. Ophelia lays in the dark and stares at the ceiling. Is this what it's like to be human? To waste some of the little time they have in their lives on sleeping? It's almost distressing.

 

She must fall asleep sometime in the night because come morning, she wakes up. She might have slept even longer given the chance, but the sun gets too bright even through the drapes. She feels like the world is laying on top of her chest when she first wakes. Even her eyelids feel heavy and like they won't stay open no matter how she tries. Every part of her is protesting being conscious again. She rolls onto her side to blearily look at Siegbert. She needs to ask him if it's normal, but… well, there's no sign of him.

 

Suddenly she's no longer groggy. She can feel her heart racing while she slowly pushes herself out of the bed. The blankets and pillows from the floor are gone, precisely folded and set on top of the table in the corner of the room. His bag is missing. She looks in the little closet, she looks in the small washroom… and she even peeks behind the screen, just in case.

 

He’s just gone. Where could he be? Did he leave her behind?

 

The moment the idea crosses her mind Ophelia is overwhelmed with something she’s never felt before. It’s like her heart is in someone’s hand, being squished until it can’t take anymore. She settles down onto the floor where he slept, where once there were blankets and pillows and  _ him _ . He left her behind. It doesn’t seem right.

 

Her eyes are watering! Crying! And as alarming as it is to be suddenly alone and lost, crying is just as concerning. Fat tears fall down her face. But she can’t stop. She weeps. She can’t control it until the door to the room clicks open and Siegbert is there. 

 

He’s got something in his arms but he sets it aside and crouches before she can even properly process that he’s back. “Lady Ophelia?” 

 

Ophelia’s heart knots up again. He’s here! He didn’t leave her behind! Her eyes are overflowing while she looks at him.  While she hiccups, she reaches up and wipes at her eyes with her fingertips. “My eyes are broken,” she whimpers quietly. She sniffles too. “A-and my nose. I… h-how do I make it stop?” 

 

Siegbert’s expression melts into a sigh. He’s down on his knees in front of her now. He wipes at her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and it feels nice but that doesn’t stop them either. “You’re crying,” His voice is low and quiet. He’s soft like the blankets from the bed last night. It makes Ophelia feel warm. “It’s very normal to cry when you’re sad, or scared. You were sad when you saw that I was gone, weren’t you?” 

 

Well yes. She was very sad when she thought he left her behind. But while she nods she’s surprised because he pulls her close to himself, right into his arms. Her head lolls against his chest where she can hear the thumping of his heart. 

 

“I’m very sorry. I meant to be back before you woke up. I won’t leave you alone again, Ophelia. Don’t worry.” 

 

She's not worried anymore, not when he's holding her like this. "This feels good," she says. Her tears come to a slow stop and she sighs through her mouth. It's hard to breathe through her nose, now. Will that go away? She certainly hopes so. She hates to think that she already broke the body she was given.

 

“Hugging is a cure-all. My father says as much.” Siegbert sways just a little. Rocks them side to side. Ophelia closes her eyes. 

 

“Your father must be very wise.” 

 

“He’s the wisest man I know.” Siegbert’s voice rumbles against Ophelia’s ear when she has her head tucked into his chest like this. She really, truly loves this. She can hear him breathing, hear the way his body moves to make him the man he presently is. 

 

She doesn’t want it to end, and thankfully he doesn’t seem to mind staying like this for a little while. Eventually her eyes are dry, though, and she finds herself asking “Where did you go?” It’s such a tender moment, she doesn’t want to ruin it with a question but her curiosity has her risking it. 

 

“I went to buy you a dress,” he says. “When you’re ready you can try it on.” 

 

Ophelia is curious about the dress. She doesn’t know much about human objects but she’d like to learn. It’s just that he’s  _ so _ cozy. She keeps her eyes closed. It’s soothing here. He pets her hair and rubs her arm. “I want to stay right here,” she answers. She’s not ready to leave this hug yet. 

 

But even so, curiosity does get the better of her. “What is a dress?” 

 

Siegbert chuckles, but this time he does it while she’s leaning against his chest. It’s like her heart jumps and laughs with him. “A dress is a type of clothing. I bought you a style that is popular right now. Nothing very fancy, but if you don’t like it we can find you another.” 

 

Ophelia’s eyes blink open while she considers the idea of a dress. He bought clothes for her! She should be thrilled. She’s certain her battle with the shirt she’s wearing now won’t carry over into the next thing she tries on. “I’m sure I’ll like it! You chose it for me!” 

 

“Come along then.” Siegbert starts to move and it jostles her right out of his lap. He gets to his feet and he pulls Ophelia with him. It's swift and easy and at that moment her tears are long forgotten because he presents her with the parcel the dress is in. 

 

Ophelia is so certain she can do this. She knows now she's supposed to change behind that screen, and so she steps back there to do so. First, she pulls the shirt he let her sleep in up over her head. Once she's free from that she moves on to the dress. It's just a lot more fabric. An alarming amount more fabric. 

 

She takes a deep breath. She can do this. She starts with the sleeves and pulls the layers of skirts over her head. They fall over her and she fumbles (and she hears Siegbert chuckle on the other side of the screen) but she figures it out! The dress is stretchy in some places and fits snug against her skin in others. It’s not baggy like that shirt was. 

 

When she’s through she’s just smoothing her hand along her middle, wondering if this looks right. Her collar and the tops of her shoulders are very exposed. Her chest is covered but her shape is accentuated by the way the fabric gathers. It’s tight around her waist but loose at her legs so it doesn’t cling… she steps out from behind the screen and asks “Is this right?” 

 

“It’s perfect,” Siegbert says right away. Even as he’s saying it he steps forward to smooth out some fabric that  _ wasn’t  _ perfect. She doesn’t mind. He smiles at her like he’s so proud of her for being able to put on her dress on her own. And then he says something that makes Ophelia wonder if maybe she stands a chance at chasing her dreams of romance after all. “You look beautiful.” 

 

Beautiful! Roses blossom in her cheeks. She likes to hear that. She likes the look on his face when he says it. Swiftly she reaches out to takes both of his hands in hers. His hands are much bigger than hers are… but she can manage. “You like it?” 

 

“Yes,” He confirms. “It’s suited to you.” 

 

"Then it's perfect!" Ophelia giggles. "And now… Can you take me with you on your journey? Because I’m decent?” 

 

“Yes, Lady Ophelia,” Siegbert squeezes her hands. Ophelia’s heart melts just a little bit. “I would be honored to have you join me in my travels.”

  
  



	2. Part 2

They’re on an adventure. Everything that they see and pass is new and exciting to Ophelia. The way the grass sways with the wind and the way the sun bounces off of Siegbert’s bright blonde hair and the way that the crickets chirp when it gets cooler in the evenings are all things worth noting. Things worth remembering.

 

On the day after they met Siegbert took her into town and bought her a few other dresses. One or two just to have a change of clothes, and a nightgown and some underclothes to make her more comfortable. He bought her a pair of flat shoes that are comfortable on her feet and make it easier to walk and explore.

 

True to his word, he doesn't leave her alone again. Even when he leaves her side he always tells her where he's going and how long he will be gone… and Ophelia likes that. She knows she can trust him now because he is so open with her. Even when they spend nights in separate rooms at the little inns they pass through she can be away from him without fear. She blindly trusts him to be there when she wakes, and she knows if she crosses the hall to his room he will answer the door when she knocks.

 

He says they aren't supposed to share a room because it isn't proper. She's not sure why it matters so much… the beds are usually big enough for two people. But she also doesn't know much about human customs and so she takes his word for it and hopes she can learn quickly.

 

They arrived in this new town very recently. They spent the night at the inn last night, and today they explore a little bit. That's how they come across a little bookshop. The moment they enter the store Ophelia can tell that it's full of _magic._

 

Crammed into shelves, stacked in piles, some even laid open on their spines, this little building is packed full of books. Ophelia doesn’t know what they are, not really. She steps forward and looks at a stack in front of her… before carefully choosing the second one from the top. She’s not sure what it is about this book that calls to her, but she _is_ sure that it’s special. She opens it but she realizes right away she can’t read it.

 

She turns on her heel to face Siegbert and her skirt billows when she does. It’s sort of her favorite thing about wearing dresses, now. They twist and twirl and they’re fun! “Milord,” she says. She’s gotten much better about being polite to the prince. It has only been mere days of travel, but she’s figured out that he calls her by a title out of respect and so she does the same for him. “What are these? I can feel great, untapped power coming from them!”

 

Siegbert glances down at the book in her hand… and then his lips curl into a smile. “Untapped power from this one, Lady Ophelia? This one is just a romance.” He reaches out and takes it from her hands. Ophelia watches him while he inspects it. He turns it over, he opens up the first pages, and when he seems to have figured out what he wants to know he puffs out his cheeks. “A, uh, a steamy one, by the look of it.”

 

Ophelia could _die_ she’s so amazed. “A story about romance?” She gasps. She takes the book right back from his hands and she looks at the writing again. Her excitement fades into the realization that she can’t decipher this code; how will she ever hear the romantic story?

 

She peers up at Siegbert. “I can’t read or write like you do.” She doesn’t know the language! That she speaks at all is a gift from her father, she imagines. She can understand any human language. A precaution no doubt, but she appreciates it. “Maybe I can learn, and then one day I can read the stories. Is it hard to learn? I’m… sure I can learn.”

 

Her voice drops softer at the end. She knows when she talks about being abnormal she shouldn’t be loud. Siegbert always worries when she says things like that too loudly. He always wonders who might overhear. Now he doesn’t look worried, though, simply heartbroken. “Of course you can learn,” Siegbert says. “You’ve learned so much already, why not learn to read? Let’s pick out some simple books, then I can teach you.”

 

Teach! Ophelia is excited. She wants to learn to read, she wants to know what tales lie hidden away in _all_ of these books. The energy she feels wafting off of them is enough to make her skin bristle. “Would you, really?” She asks.

 

“Of course. I helped teach my siblings to read when they were young. I’m certain I can help you too, Lady Ophelia.”

 

"But we mustn't buy several," Ophelia protests. "You've given me so much and I have no way to repay you. Surely I can learn with just one book. I'm very confident!"

 

Oh. But she looks down at the book in her hands with some regret. It’s calling her name. A romance novel that brims with energy and power and whispers words of temptation to her. She wants to learn about romance. She wants to learn more about courting and what it entails. She wants to hear a story about being in love and what it might feel like. After all, she also wants to be in love.

 

"Perhaps… Can you choose a book more suited to learning? I'm sure I can find a romance someday, later." Ophelia tilts her eyes up to look at Siegbert and he simply looks so unhappy! He's got a frown etched into his face and she wishes she could reach up and rub it away with her thumb like a spot of dirt.

 

“We can buy this one,” He ultimately says. Even as he says it Ophelia can tell he’s skeptical. “I’ll just glance over it before we read it together, to make sure it’s... suitable for learning”

 

“Thank you, Prince Siegbert!” Ophelia is so excited. He’s going to buy the romance for her! Maybe it will give her some insights on how to win his heart, and how to be a normal, human girl? She keeps herself near his side while they buy it because he doesn’t like it when she wanders too far out of his sight in public. He told her once he was just worried that someone might know her for what she is and try to force her to grant a wish for them. It’s what Odin warned her against as well, but Ophelia is certain her future is full of wonderful things. She’s not worried when she’s close at Siegbert’s side.

 

She slides her fingers into his after he’s handed the woman behind the counter her money. He looks first into her eyes, and then down at their hands… and then he just chuckles and squeezes her hand in his.

 

Siegbert holds her hand now and then to guide her, but it just feels nice to Ophelia. She likes it. Maybe that means it feels nice to him too. “It’s going to storm,” the marvelous woman who keeps the books says. She wraps the book up in a thick layer of paper and ties it with twine. “You’d best find yourself some shelter, your highness.”

 

"Thank you, madam," Siegbert answers to the title flawlessly. Not everyone calls him that. He's not wearing very fancy clothes. Just like Ophelia, he's dressed for travel. He said that he's visiting his country to learn more about his people, but that he doesn't want his people to treat him special, not really.

 

Why not? He’s a prince! It must be amazing. Ophelia doesn’t know much about how human royalty works, but she knows that being a prince makes you special--makes you a person Chosen by fate. And Siegbert is special in his own right anyway. He’s always been so selfless and kind, even in his wishes. Even more here in person.

 

He hands the wrapped book to her and Ophelia holds it close to her heart. She’s going to cherish this forever. Siegbert didn’t have to buy it; it was by no means a necessity. She’s pleased to find he keeps his hand woven into hers while they walk outside. Back towards the inn… but right away Ophelia notices that the sky is dark much too early.

 

She looks up at the sky, at the swirling clouds. They’re pushed by the breath of the gods to cover this city now. Then something terrifying happens. A big, fat droplet falls on her nose. She gasps, inhales it, and sneezes in just a matter of seconds.

 

“What’s happening?” She asks. More and more drops start to fall, faster and faster until a wall of rain is coming down on them. “Are these the tears of Mother Earth? How do we appease her?”

 

"It's only water." Ophelia looks at Siegbert just in time to see him smile. In a heartbeat, he's let go of her hand and he's pulled the hood of his cape over his head. He uses his arm to hold up the end of it over Ophelia. "Let's hurry, milady," He says and with his other arm, he gently urges Ophelia to run in the direction of the inn.

 

Safely under the awning of the inn, Ophelia can breathe again. The world smells different now. She can't explain it, but the air that once smelled the same as always--sweet with fruit stands or flower booths--suddenly smells… damp. Siegbert lowers his arm so it's no longer over her head. Instead, he sets his hand on her shoulder, warm and gentle and a contrast to the chilled air. "I suppose Mother Earth's tears might be a good way to look at it," he says as an afterthought. "We'll just need to wait it out until tomorrow, I imagine."

 

Ophelia watches Siegbert open the door to the inn, but she hesitates to go inside. "Is it… bad for us?" She wonders aloud. If it's just water then why did he shelter her from it? She's bathed before and that never hurt. So she steps away from the awning and into the downpour. It's just a matter of seconds before her dress and her hair is clinging to her and she's absolutely drenched.

 

She starts to laugh. She stumbles backward into a puddle and she gasps when it splashes up over her ankles. Her shoes are all squelchy underneath her feet. "Oh!"

 

Just a glance at Siegbert and she can tell he’s cycling through several thoughts. He’s trying to make a decision and she’s worried when he enters the inn… but excited to see him come back out of it without the book they just purchased.

 

He runs close to her and Ophelia holds both of her hands up for him. He slides his fingers into her hands, woven together like a tapestry, and she giggles while his hair sticks to his forehead. "My father would never condone this," his voice is light like he's playing with her. "I'm much too old to be playing in the rain."

 

“Your father is not here!” Ophelia declares. “I promise never to tell him.” She reaches up and touches the soaked ends of his hair… and she steps away from him to spin in a small twirl. The dress doesn’t billow out this time, it’s clinging to her legs and heavy with water. It’s still fun to kick up the water droplets while she dances in the rain.

 

“Yes, alright,” Siegbert says, “But only for a few minutes, milady. I don’t want you to get sick.” Siegbert has boots that come up near his knees, and maybe they protect his legs and feet from truly getting wet. He meets Ophelia’s eyes with his own… and then he jumps. When he lands again the water in this puddle flies up and splatters over Ophelia’s shins. The skirt of her dress is extra soaked, and she squeals out a delighted laugh.

 

Right away she knows she needs to mimic that. She runs closer to Siegbert and she braces her hands on his shoulders for support… and then she jumps. The water doesn’t go quite as high but it does come up enough to splatter them both.

 

He says they can only play like this for a moment but it feels like ages. Ophelia’s heart feels so light seeing Siegbert smile and laugh in the rain with her. She can tell he’s very happy--she made him truly happy. But eventually she’s a little breathless from Siegbert chasing her in playful circles along the street and she turns to face him more calmly. A chill goes through her. The rain is dreadfully cold, and the wind doesn’t make it any better. Her excitement chased that away before, but now she’s certainly feeling it. “You’re all wet,” She giggles. “And your clothes look heavy.”

 

“You’re one to talk!” Siegbert says to her. He reaches out and pulls on the sopping wet fabric of her sleeve. “You’re absolutely soaked. We should get you inside before the chill sets in. I’ll draw a warm bath for you.”

 

Ophelia is overjoyed. The rain is pounding down around them and it’s becoming harder to see outside, but she throws her arms around him and hugs the prince in a squishy hug. Siegbert doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her as well.

 

He taught her what hugs mean after that first day. You can hug someone to comfort them, to express happiness, or just because you want to--as long as they say it’s okay. He told her it was alright for them to hug so long as they were both properly dressed. This counts as being properly dressed, doesn’t it?

 

His chest isn't soft like hers, and by now Ophelia has realized that is a difference between humans who are male or female by birth. How interesting. She's happy to have been given the body she has because she thinks it's absolutely beautiful. Her father knows her well! He made her exactly the human she wanted to be.

 

She's glad Siegbert's chest is flat because it makes it very easy for her to lay her head against it and hear him breathe at that moment. She can hear his heartbeat and his breath moving and all of the wondrous things that make him carry on. "Then we should make haste," she realizes after a moment. She shouldn't stand here holding him in the rain. "What does it mean to be sick?"

 

Siegbert guides her inside. He picks that book up off of a small table and he urges Ophelia to move quickly so they leave behind as little water as possible. She's sure she can hear him apologizing to the innkeeper with just his expression alone. He helps her to her room first, and while she steps behind a screen to rid herself of her wet clothes Siegbert steps into a small room where the bath is and whispers the spells necessary to fill it with warm water.

 

Magic is everywhere! Ophelia isn’t yet good at casting those spells, but she knows she will learn with time. She thinks it’s incredible! It tingles in the air and it makes her heart race.

 

She wraps herself in just a robe when she's undressed because she doesn't see the merit in dressing right before she takes a bath. So she wraps it closed around herself and wanders to see Siegbert working on that bath.

 

“Will you bathe too?” She asks softly. Siegbert looks at her and his cheeks turn pink. Then he turns and looks back at the steamy water. “Yes, I’ll bathe later. It’s improper for unmarried people to bathe together. Er--milady, your robe is slipping over your shoulder.”

 

Is it? Ophelia pulls it back into place and she thinks about what he’s just said. Is it because they would be nude together? Is that why it’s improper? He’s cute when he’s a little flustered and she always wonders if it’s because she makes him feel the way he makes her feel: full of breathless butterflies scrambling to escape.

 

“Because it’s… indecent?” Ophelia asks. “But… it’s decent for married people.”

 

“Well,” Siegbert shakes his head. “Sort of.”

 

“Marriage is a human concept,” Ophelia hums. She’s heard of it, of course. She has an idea of how it works. It’s a vow, she thinks. “What is a marriage like?”

 

Siegbert’s fingers dip into the steamy water. Then he pulls his hand back and wipes his fingertips on his pant leg. “Well… A marriage is when you want to spend your entire life with someone. When you would give up everything for someone. And, if you’re lucky, it’s because you’re in love.”

 

Ophelia knows he’s going to leave in a moment so she can bathe. It’s just that she can’t let him go without having a better understanding of this. “But milord! Human lives are so short. If you even blink you might miss it! If a marriage is about wanting to spend your whole, precious life with someone… why would you marry for anything _but_ love, Prince?”

 

Ophelia can see Siegbert deflate just a little, but he puts a brave face on right after. “Sometimes you might marry because your country needs resources and the only way to get them is to be wed to someone specific. Honestly, I always thought I would marry for diplomacy, rather than love. Princes don’t always get to be in love.”

 

“You deserve to be in love,” Ophelia mumbles under her breath. How selfless! It’s almost sickening.

 

Siegbert gets to his feet. “The water is ready for you, Milady. If you need me I will be just across the hall.”

 

When he leaves Ophelia steps into the water. She sinks in until she’s nearly entirely submerged, all the way to her nose. Just enough to breathe while she thinks over the concept of marriage. Siegbert shouldn’t have to marry someone simply because he wants his country to prosper. He can have that _and_ be in love. He could love anyone he wanted and use his wish to bring good fortune to Nohr.

 

She combs her fingers through her hair in the water. It feels so soft floating there. It’s mesmerizing. Starlight combing through rippling water… she closes her eyes. She’s very certain: she’s going to make sure Siegbert gets anything he could ever wish for. Somehow!

 

Ophelia likes to take baths. They’re soothing and they make her skin feel warm. She draws her knees close to her chest and lays her cheek on top of them. He’s so very nice to her! He always treats her with respect she’s uncertain she deserves. He lets her explore and he tells her what’s safe and what’s harmful. She can’t hear his wishes any longer, but she knows even now he’s probably wishing for what’s best for Nohr… and _she_ just wishes that she could help him reach those goals. But if she grants him his wish she’ll be gone… and that complicates things.

 

She can't marry him if she grants him his wish because marriage is forever. She would have to leave him to grant his wish.

 

Even as she gets out of the bath something doesn’t feel right with Ophelia. There’s a tiny hurt in her chest and she can’t name it. It doesn’t make her cry but it makes her worry. So she dries her hair and braids it for the evening. She dresses in a nightgown but also in her robe, because she doesn’t want to go to bed yet. She wants to check on Siegbert. Or maybe she just wants to be with him. She knocks on his door and she waits somewhat impatiently. She feels nervous.

 

When he answers he’s changed into clothes better suited for sleeping. He answers the door with that book in his hands, the book they purchased that day. “Lady Ophelia. What can I help you with?”

 

Oh. Very suddenly Ophelia realizes she has absolutely no reason to be standing here. Her eyes flicker from the book back up to his and she’s stunned by how lovely he looks when he’s looking right at her. “May I stay with you, for a little while? I won’t disturb you.”

 

Maybe she’s just lonely. Or maybe she’s scared. She’s not certain what she’s feeling, and human emotions are so complex! There’s so much to feel and think and Ophelia is entirely uncertain.

 

Siegbert seems fairly certain, though. “Of course,” he says while he steps away from the door. “You’re always welcome to spend time with me. Is something on your mind?”

 

Ophelia wanders into the room and Siegbert closes the door behind her. She waits for him. He returns to his bed where his pillows are propped up and he keeps the book in his lap but he waits to resume reading. Ophelia follows him and climbs onto his bed as well. She sits at his side and she lays her head against his shoulder and she keeps her knees close to her.

 

Nothing really is on her mind, but it also feels like _everything_ is on her mind. Maybe her silence worries him? She can feel the way he shifts his arm. He wraps it around her shoulder and invites her closer to him to cuddle.

 

This is nice. She likes being held like this. Suddenly the tiny worry in her heart melts into something warm. She’s easily comforted by this, and she can feel his heartbeat against her cheek with her head there on his chest. “Prince, will you show me your home someday? When our grand journey is through?”

 

She can feel every shift he makes and the way he gently squeezes her shoulder. "I would love to show you Windmire if you would like." His voice is so soft. He must be tired. She's intruding, she knows it. "What is your home like? I suppose it must be very different."

 

“My home was very simple,” Ophelia thinks so. Compared to the mess of emotions and rules of being human, her life before was as simple as it got. “When I was up there, I just was. There were no human concepts like marriage or friendship. There weren’t needs like eating or bathing. Or rain! Everything was void and still and calm, but we were all connected by our existence.”

 

It's almost reassuring. Thinking about who she really is. It's like she's hiding in this human form. It's like she's not really the ancient, ethereal being she is. "It's always dark beyond the skies, so days and nights blurred together for me. But I always knew when it was nighttime where you are because I could hear you wishing on my star. And so I asked my father to allow me to meet you because I…"

 

Her cheeks feel warm. She reaches up and covers her face with her hands just to feel the heat coming off of her blush. It’s absurd. She was never so shy about this before, even when they first met. It’s as if the longer she remains human, the more she feels as if she is one.

 

“Because what, my lady?” Siegbert asks, calmly. He doesn’t do anything to let go of her and she’s so happy to be snuggled up beside him.

 

Ophelia continues. “Humans wish to fall in love so often. I began to wish the same. And you are my very favorite human. Besides, I thought perhaps then I could actually grant you one of your wishes. You deserve to have your wish granted.”

 

Siegbert doesn't often want to talk about his wish. It's just for him, of course. Ophelia doesn't want to give her wish to anyone else. She doesn't make the rules in terms of wishes, however. If someone else were to know she was the Evening Star and were to make a wish on her first… she would be forced to grant that wish instead.

 

It’s why Siegbert keeps her so close to him in cities and why Ophelia tries to keep quiet about being a star. She knows it’s hard to keep secret. Her hair and her eyes give her away, and that scar on her forehead shaped like the very star she represents declares her name to anyone who knows how to look.

 

“Your father must be very kind, to allow you to become human. What is he like?” Siegbert asks. As expected, he says nothing of his wish. Ophelia simply hopes he knows that it’s his whenever he wants it.

 

"My father is Odin. I know he goes by several names for humans, but that's his favorite. He creates the stars and planets and hangs us in the sky just so. We're all made in different ways. From the remains of other stars who have stopped shining, from pieces of planets… but I call him father because he made me with a piece of himself, he said. It's not like human parents, though."

 

It would be so nice to have human parents. To be held and raised and loved on all the time. She’s seen a few kids here or there in their travels. “We don’t move, or touch, or feel, you see. I’ve never seen a physical form of my father, never touched him or heard his voice. All I’ve felt is his love, spiritually. He’s part of me and so I simply know.” And Odin has so much love to give! “When I asked to come here he told me it was dangerous but that he would allow it, and he gave me this body. I think it’s a pretty one. Don’t you?”

 

“You’re very beautiful,” Siegbert mumbles. “Especially by human standards.”

 

"My father said he would bring me home the moment I wished for it, but I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you until you make your wish."

 

“Lady Ophelia… I don’t want to make a wish, not if it means you disappear.” Siegbert yawns as he says it, and Ophelia knows she’s keeping him from sleep. She’s tired as well, but she covers her face with her hands anyway.

 

He’s made her so happy! She wants to stay here with him too, even if he didn’t strictly say that’s what he wanted of her. “You should sleep,” She decides with another yawn of her own. “I will see you in the morning. You needn’t make your wish right now, milord, but if you ever change your mind my wish is for you. I don’t want anyone else to have it.”

 

…

 

The morning is bright. Ophelia wakes up in her bed and she’s so comfortable. She dresses for the day in one of the dresses that Siegbert has bought for her and she unbraids her hair into perfect, milky waves. The only thing she finds odd is that Siegbert, by now, is usually awake and at her door, inviting her to join him for breakfast.   
So she wanders across the hall to his room again, and this time when she knocks a part of her that she can't help worries that he's gone. "Are you awake, Prince?" She calls gently through the door. Of course, he's still here, he promised he wouldn't leave her alone.

 

When he answers the door it seems to be worse than she feared. His eyes are rimmed red and his nose looks dribbly. He looks like he’s trying to smile… but it’s just a grimace. “Good morning, Lady Ophelia,” He sounds terrible! “We may not be leaving town as early as I originally thought…”

 

Ophelia can’t help the worry written on her face. He looks absolutely awful. So she steps into his room and pushes the door shut and tries to figure out what horrible thing happened to him. “Oh no! You look like you didn’t sleep at all, and your cheeks are so red.” She reaches up and brushes her thumbs over his cheeks and they feel so _hot_. “Are you hurt?”

 

Her heart stutters for a moment. Siegbert leans into her touch and nuzzles against her cool hand and suddenly Ophelia worries he may be dying. "I'm just sick," He finally says. "I will be just fine, my lady. I just need time to recover."

 

Ophelia’s lips roll into a tight frown. Oh, no. Did she have a hand in this illness? “Because of the rain,” She realizes. She’s not sick though, and he shouldn’t have to be just because she was being silly. “This is my fault. I insist you let me take care of you!” She drops her arms to her sides. “How do I take care of you?”

 

His laugh is so tired but she’s happy to see he has the energy to do it at all. He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault at all, Lady Ophelia. I’ve been prone to illness since I was just a boy. I should have known better than to play in the rain.”

 

He steps away from Ophelia and she watches while he walks back to his bed like it takes all the energy he has. While he lays back down overtop the covers, he goes on to say “I simply need to rest is all. You needn’t worry over me.”

 

"Well, I intend to!" Ophelia decides. She follows him to his bed and climbs in right away. She curls up right beside him and she hugs his arm… because cuddling always makes her feel better when she's upset. It must help for sickness too. So she aggressively cuddles into his side. "How do you take care of someone who is sick? Shall I get your breakfast or a bath?"

 

Siegbert drops his head on top of hers, and once more Ophelia can feel the heat coming off of him. "I'll drink plenty of water. Soup is also a good way to care for someone who is sick." He chuckles as best he can. "My dad used to say that his kisses cured me. But most of all rest is important. I'm very sorry, my lady, it will be awfully boring here while I'm sick."

 

Ophelia counts on her fingers. “Rest is simple,” She agrees, “I can fetch you water, and perhaps if I ask the innkeeper he will bring you soup… but I’ve never seen a kiss before.” She’s not even quite certain what a kiss is. “If that’s the true cure, you must have one! I shall find you one at once. What is a kiss?”

 

She can feel his mouth spread into a wide smile against the top of her head, even before he actually laughs. "A kiss is something you give to someone you love," he explains. "Lovers give each other kisses, but a parent may also kiss their child, or a friend may kiss another friend they cherish."

 

“How is it done? Is it a spell? Is it complex? I know I can be taught.” Ophelia is bound and determined to take care of Siegbert. She’s the reason he’s sick, after all, and she’ll help him through it.

 

“A kiss won’t actually cure illness, it’s just nice to have. Please don’t worry about it, Lady Ophelia,” Siegbert says. He sounds just as sleepy as he was last night, and Ophelia can’t help but worry about him even more.

 

She loves him very much! She's certain. Even if she's still learning what love is and what it means, she knows that she loves him. "Milord, how do you know it won't cure you? Can't a friend kiss a friend to cure their illness? I cherish you! Perhaps it will work, I need to find you one."

 

She feels Siegbert shift. Slow and gentle he turns and leans down to kiss the apple of her cheek. It’s just the brush of his lips like a butterfly’s wings on her skin, and then he pulls away and resumes relaxing as he was before. “That is a kiss,” He says. “See? It’s not something you can go out and find. You make it.”

 

The next noise that leaves his mouth is a startled one, and it’s no doubt because Ophelia swings her leg over him and settles into his lap. It’s… not his fault that she has no grasp of what is appropriate or not. She feels him lay a startled hand on her hip to steady her, and she looks into his eyes.

 

He looks so surprised, but Ophelia is simply so excited! “It’s magic!” She can tell! It’s the magic that makes her cheek tingle where he kisses her. She’s bright like a light, and she feels giggly very suddenly. Her entire mood is so much better, simply from a tiny kiss… “It’s no wonder it cures humans! It’s like sparkles!”

 

"Milady, I--" Siegbert begins to cut in. Ophelia, however, has a job to do. She holds his face in her hands and she presses a sweet peck on his cheek. It makes her giggle and it makes Siegbert's protest die in his throat.  Instead, he smiles. "Thank you, Lady Ophelia. I feel better already."

 

"Do you really?" She asks. She can believe it because she's so happy about being kissed too. She settles gently in his lap but it's not with any ill intent. It's just the position she needed to be in to properly kiss him! "Are there many rules for kissing? Can it be done anywhere, or is it always on the cheek? What is a lover's kiss like? Is it more powerful?"

 

If Siegbert told the poor girl she was squishing him, maybe she would calm down long enough to worry about it. But he says nothing and she's completely carefree at that moment. Ophelia pushes away Siegbert's bangs and she kisses him in the middle of his forehead. It's so warm with his fever, but it's just a short kiss.

 

“When two people are in love, romantically, that is a lover’s kiss,” He says. He reaches up and touches his forehead briefly, but then he sets his hand back down on the bed. “They can be chaste, or rather… intimate. It depends on the time and the feelings of the lovers.”

 

“Is it always to heal illness?”

 

“No, not necessarily. You can kiss someone simply because you love them, as long as they’re willing to kiss you. It’s important to ask permission if you’re unsure.”

 

“Oh.” Ophelia takes a moment to consider that. Kisses can be for any reason, their magic unlimited, but they need to be mutual. That seems logical. “What happens if one person loves someone, but the other doesn’t? Does it mute the magic of the kiss? Or is it made stronger by the raw power?”

 

“I don’t know,” Siegbert says. He looks at Ophelia and he just still looks miserable. She wishes she could take away this illness right away. “But my lady, I think it’s very important that love be mutual.”

 

"Of course," Ophelia agrees softly. Of course, it must be mutual. That's what Siegbert has been saying this whole time. A lover's kiss is meant for lovers, and they're not, certainly, but… She still wants to _know_. If he never allows her a kiss will she ever have one? Maybe he doesn’t want to kiss her.

 

She’ll never know if she doesn’t ask, right? “Would you… that is…” She’s not even finished talking and she can see Siegbert’s cheeks flushing more than before. Ophelia bites her lower lip. “Would it be alright, just once, if you showed me what it… was like?”

 

It's like she says something that he was already predicting, and he looks a little apprehensive. She expects him to tell her it's inappropriate because they're not lovers. Instead, he reaches and gently holds her face in his hand. His hand is so warm and so soft and Ophelia leans forward when he pulls her closer to him.

 

Now that it’s happening she thinks this is obvious. She realizes she’s seen people in town do this before. Her eyes flutter closed as they get just a touch closer… and Siegbert’s lips move against hers very gently.

 

It’s just a peck. He pulls away too soon, but it still leaves Ophelia’s heart racing. “That was wonderful,” She whispers. She feels radiant now! She can’t help her smile.

 

“That was a lover’s kiss,” He tells her gently. “Do you understand now?”

 

"Yes!" She feels wonderful now, and for a moment Ophelia truly worries that the magic of the kiss was wasted on her and that it won't help him feel better. But if it doesn't help him she'll be certain that she does. She climbs out of his lap and straightens out her dress when she gets to her feet. "Water and soup," She decides. "To make sure the kisses work."

 

He’s ill for a few days but Ophelia does learn how to care for him. She doesn’t mean to enjoy that he’s sick, but when he’s had some rest and perks up a little he reads to her. He lets her lay there in his bed, tucked against his chest, and he reads her the romance novel they bought. The people in that story kiss quite often… and she’s happy to hear that they’re very happily in love. It gives her hope that she may get that chance too. And even if that book didn’t inspire her, the way that Siegbert pets her hair when she lays against him or the way he occasionally kisses the top of her head gives her hope as well.

 

After Siegbert recovers they move on to a larger city. Ophelia has never seen on quite this large before, but it’s wonderful. There’s some sort of festival going on and the moment they’ve left their belongings at the inn Siegbert leads her out into the square to see what’s going on.

 

It's wondrous! Ophelia is swept away by how beautiful the city looks. There are streamers and decorations hanging from booths and cut flowers and artworks and trinkets and it's all so overwhelming that Ophelia has to ask every few moments what something does or what it's for.

 

Her favorite thing that she’s seen is a small sculpture made out of ice, made by a woman who claimed to be from the Ice Tribe. Ophelia has no idea what or where the Ice Tribe is but she’s amazed by the sculpture nonetheless.

 

It’s dusk when she accidentally gets separated from Siegbert in a crowd. A man with a cloak over his head approaches her to show her a stone. She doesn’t know any better, but when she looks at it in his hand she realizes that it is a piece of moonstone. She knows because it is a part of her. It’s a part of the universe that Odin created. It’s made of the same stardust that makes her… and she feels compelled to follow it, to be part of it.

 

It’s almost like she’s in a trance. Ophelia follows the cloaked man and she puts up no fight. The scar on her forehead glimmers while she’s made to obey the magic of the stone… and he leads her far away from the festival. She doesn’t fight him while he guides her away and she doesn’t fight him when he ties her to a chair in an abandoned cottage. He binds her wrists to the arms of the chair with her palms facing up, and he ties ropes around her shoulders to keep her back in place.

 

When he pockets the moonstone again, _that_ is when she finally finds it in her to protest. "What," She mumbles. She blinks her eyes slowly and she looks up at the man. He's certainly not Siegbert.  

 

Where is Siegbert? Her chest clenches. Her memory of the last few minutes is hazy but she knows well enough to know she’s in danger. No one ties a person to a chair as a friendly gesture, do they?

 

“Grant me a wish,” the man demands. Ophelia’s mouth feels dry. Her wish isn’t for him.

 

“I apologize, but I can’t grant you my wish,” She says softly. Maybe he’ll understand? She’s met many lovely people since she’s been here. Granted, none of them seemed to notice that she wasn’t human but… maybe he will let her free?

 

"That wasn't a request! Tell me what star you are. Now." He doesn't sound very nice. Ophelia doesn't know much about people but she knows that they're not meant to scowl like that or to be so aggressive in their words and actions. She shrinks into the chair, but there's nowhere to go and she can't get away from him even if she tried.

 

She shakes her head back and forth. She’s shaking! She’s been afraid before, but never quite like this. Today she’s truly terrified, and she’s not even sure of what. “I can’t tell you my name; my wish isn’t for you—“

 

The man drags the tip of a short knife across the palm of her hand. She shrieks and tries to pull her hand back, but it’s tied to the chair and there’s nothing she can do but start to cry. A line of blood forms immediately. It’s far more alarming than tears ever were, bright and red and dribbling across her hand. She can barely flex her fingers it stings so much.

 

"Tell me your name." The man growls this time and Ophelia bites her lip. She's afraid. Where is Siegbert? He'll come to find her, won't he? She knows he's always carried a sword at his belt and she wonders if this man might be one of the reasons why. This is all her fault for getting separated from him in that crowd.

 

“I won’t.” She cannot tell this man her name. Her wish is not for his. She’s afraid of him, but not as afraid as she is of leaving this world too soon. She’s afraid of never seeing the rest of Nohr, never seeing Windmire or getting to say goodbye to Siegbert.

 

The next time he cuts her skin he cuts her opposite hand. She sobs and tucks her chin into her chest while he does it, but she doesn’t say a word.

 

Odin told her all she had to do was wish it and he would return her to her place in the stars. That would be much better than being here, wouldn’t it? Ophelia cringes while the man cuts another line across her palm, and another, and she shrieks and cries but she refuses to talk.

 

All at once both she and the man are startled by a shout outside. _“Where is she?”_ Siegbert calls, and Ophelia’s heart fills with hope.

 

“Siegbert!” She shouts, but then that man grips her by her hair and pulls her face to look at him.

 

“Tell me your name _now.”_ Ophelia’s eyes well up again. She hates him. She’s never disliked anything as strongly as she does him.

 

"Please let me go," She whimpers. "Please, I'm scared." The door breaks down and she shouts… but it's Siegbert. Like a hero, he's standing in the doorway and surveying the scene.

 

"Stop, by order of the first prince of Nohr," he says. To his credit, the cloaked man lets go of her hair. Ophelia looks down at her hands and she bites her lip. A fresh wave of tears washes over her. It hurts so bad… and it's so scary. Hot blood dribbles between her fingers and down over the chair. Her dress is ruined, stained red where it's pooled in her lap.

 

“What?” The man who took her has a gruff voice. It’s not soothing like Siegbert’s and Ophelia hates it just as much as she hates him.

 

“If you let her go now I’ll give you a merciful death,” Siegbert says. Ophelia is shocked. Would Siegbert kill this man? She’s never considered that before. Do humans take the lives of others… even when they already share a short life as it is?

 

But he’s horrible. He’s horrible and no matter what Siegbert does Ophelia is certain it will be the right thing. “Do you know what this girl is, kid?” The man asks Siegbert. Ophelia’s chest hurts. The bindings are too tight around her shoulders. She feels like she can’t breathe. “You do, don’t you? And you know what her star is. Tell me. She could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. She could give you anything you wanted, anything you could imagine.”

 

He touches her again. He reaches out his hand and squeezes her cheeks between his fingers in a grip so strong it bruises. Her lips are squished and he gestures to her with his other hand. “See this girl? She’s not real. She’s just a shell, she’s here to grant a wish and that’s it. She’s not a person. She’s just a star.”

 

That’s not true! Ophelia is human. Or at least, she wants to be. She’s trying to be. She behaves as human as she can. If she weren’t real would she be who she is? With feelings. “Please… go away…” She mumbles. He does. He lets go of her face and extends his hand like he’s inviting Siegbert to join him.

 

Siegbert _walks_. Tall. With his shoulders back and his sword drawn. He walks forward and when he's close enough the flick of his wrist has the sword in his hand slicing through the air and then through flesh. Ophelia gasps and looks away. She refuses to watch while that man's hand—the hand that was just touching her—lands on the floor with a thud.

 

She sobs again. That man screams. Siegbert speaks up. “I know exactly what she is. Nothing you could ever wish for will be worth her life.”

 

"She's not real!" He spits. Ophelia squeezes her eyes shut. She hates every second of this. This is her fault.

 

“She is human enough to bleed, isn’t she? Lady Ophelia is protected by the royal family of Nohr. The punishment for your crime is death.”

 

Ophelia holds her breath. She tries not to listen to anything else. The sound of his blood splattering on the floor from his hand. The sound of Siegbert’s sword cutting through him again. The sound of his body hitting the floor. She wants nothing to do with it. Her father warned her that humans were greedy and cruel, but this is more than she anticipated.

 

In just a moment fabric is laid over her head. She gasps and startles, but Siegbert lays his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, my lady. Please, don’t look. You’re alright now. I’m here.”

 

Ophelia sobs again. It's just Siegbert's cape. She can't see anything but she can feel him working on the ropes to free her. She can't curl her hands. Every time she even thinks about them they throb in red hot pain.

 

“S-Siegbert… please, I don’t want to stay here.” She’s only just finished whining when Siegbert frees her from the last of the ropes. She barely has a moment to think about her freedom before she’s swept off of the chair and into his arms. He gathers her up and the cape around her, and she lets her head fall against his chest. She doesn’t mind that she can’t see. She doesn’t want to see.

 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” He promises her. But she doesn’t ask him to take her anywhere special. She’s never been carried before, but she feels safe for the first time in what feels like ages. She’s safe with Siegbert.

 

But they’re silent. There’s something hanging in the air now. Ophelia has never seen a man die before. She’s always known that humans die, but she never thought about the causes. She never considered any of this. Siegbert is silent while he takes her to her room and silent while he draws her a bath. Ophelia is silent while she bathes.

 

She doesn’t wash her hair well or relax. She just washes away the blood and the dirt and gets out of the water. When she’s settled into her robe and her nightgown she sits on Siegbert’s bed. He’s wrapping her hands up with bandages. The cuts aren’t as deep as they looked, but she still can’t move her fingers without them being sore.

 

“This is my fault.” Siegbert’s voice is what breaks the silence and Ophelia looks up at him. How could this possibly be his fault? She’s the one who got lost. She’s the one who wandered off.

 

“My prince, I—“

 

“No, truly. I lost you in the crowd. It’s my fault.”

 

He’s crying. Ophelia has cried a few times since she’s been here but she’s never seen Siegbert cry before. She hates that. Fat, wet tears slide down his cheeks and try as he might to scrub them away they keep coming back. “Milord…”

 

“For such a stupid cause. Ophelia, I gave you my word that I would protect you and I failed you. I saw a woman selling candied apples and looked away to buy you one, and that was all it took! Such a simple distraction and I lost you. And you were injured!”

 

Siegbert very gently squeezes her hands, still resting in his lap where he bandaged them. It hurts but she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that. She just listens to him cry and hopes that he won’t be upset for too much longer.

 

She's never been quite so scared as she was when that man stole her away, but she's never been as heartbroken as she is in this very moment, watching while the man she loves cries.

 

"It wasn't your fault!" She reaches out and swipes at his tears with her fingertips since he's not able to stop them himself. "Please, my prince, don't cry. He had a piece of moonstone, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault."

 

“But it is,” he blubbers at her. “You’re not safe here Ophelia. You’re too good for this place. You need to go home.”

 

Ophelia’s entire heart sinks into her knees. She leans forward and blankets herself over Siegbert. He must need a hug. She needs one too! And not a moment after she hugs him he brings his arms up and squeezes her tight. He holds her. He combs his fingertips through her hair, he pulls her closer with a gentle hand on the back of her neck until they melt together.

 

His sobs turn to hiccups that roll into sighs until finally, Ophelia says "I could have gone when it happened, milord, but I want to stay with you. We're adventuring together! There's so much left for you to show me, and you promised to take me to see your home one day."

 

“I will,” Siegbert says, quietly.

 

“I’m safe with you, I always feel safe with you. Please don’t send me away.” But Ophelia can tell he won’t send her away. She can tell in the way he pulls her even tighter against his chest, and he buries his nose into her hair.

 

“I promise you I’ll protect you. No one will touch you like that ever again.” Siegbert kisses her forehead and Ophelia smiles. She’s glad to hear that she can stay. “Never leave my side,” he whispers.

 

"I won't," Ophelia says. She sighs soft and slow and lays against him until finally, she feels like they can breathe again. "May I stay with you tonight, milord? Please?"

 

“Yes.” Siegbert doesn’t even hesitate. Ophelia knows it’s against the rules, but she doesn’t think he’ll mind just this once. “I need you here tonight. Please stay where I can keep an eye on you.” He finally releases her but just to look at her eyes. His are so wet and red… she feels bad seeing him so upset. It’s more her fault than his, after all. Still, she’s not sure she can ever convince him of that. She’s heard his wishes and she knows he’s the sort to blame himself for everything.

 

He deserves the blame for nothing. “We’re close to Cyrkensia.” He combs his fingers down to the ends of her hair, then he sighs. “The royal family has a private manor there, with all sorts of security guards who will make sure you’re safe.”

 

Ophelia tilts her face up and kisses his jaw, and then his chin, and then his cheek. Maybe, just like when he was sick, the magic of kisses will help him? But then she nuzzles her tiny nose against his, which has nothing to do with a kiss at all. She just wants him to smile. And he does! He smiles for her when she says “Don’t be afraid, prince. I won’t tell my star’s name to anyone else. My wish is only for you.”

 

Ophelia is only for him! He’s got her heart on a string and she’s sure that she’s really and truly falling in love with him. Based on the context of the book they’ve read together and what he’s told her about love… she’s so certain. Her heart is full for him and her chest is light.

 

Courtship is what Ophelia doesn’t quite understand. It’s this hurdle that she can’t seem to clear. She’s sure she just needs to know more about it, and she’s _determined_ to find out more. If she does plenty of research then he’s sure to accept her if she asks. Isn’t he? Surely he must feel the same ties of fate binding them together too.

 

“Ophelia Dusk is a force to be reckoned with! I won’t fail you, my prince.”

 

“You’ve never failed me, my lady. You were incredibly brave. I’m in awe of your strength and spirit.”

 

“And I never will fail you!” She declares. “I will fight diligently for you. Forever! I want to see the country with you, and someday when you’re king maybe you will let me see your crown? I’m certain you’ll look wonderful.

 

She giggles. She giggles, even more, when he, abruptly, pulls her down onto the bed with him. To lay down, not just sit. Her head hits the pillow and immediately she's reminded of how tired she is. She can see how tired _he_ is.

 

Very gently she leans close and kisses his cheek. Just beneath his eye where he’s puffy from crying. Not a moment after she does he pulls her close to him and she settles with her ear against his heartbeat.

 

“I think you would look far more brilliant in any crown, compared to me.”

 

“I’ve never actually seen a crown that wasn’t made of flowers,” Ophelia says through a yawn. “I’m certain they’re splendid no matter who wears them.

 

Siegbert wraps his arms around her snugly. She’s held there against him so securely, it’s nice. It’s nice to be made to feel so safe and wanted.

 

“They’re very beautiful. My father and his husband both have intricate and magnificent crowns. But I think a queen’s crown would look most lovely on you,” he mumbles.

 

The queen is married to the king, right? Ophelia is sure her cheeks are warm where she nuzzles into his chest. Maybe that means that someday he will want her to wear it? It’s a distant dream, but it’s a dream she wants to keep dreaming.

 

…

 

The following day they get up with the sun. Siegbert bathes, Ophelia chooses a dress free of stains, and they leave town to begin their short journey to Cyrkensia. For a long time, their interactions are light. They don't talk about the previous day, but when Siegbert wakes he changes her bandages. They see, then, that the cuts on her hands have already nearly healed.

 

Ophelia thinks it must be magic from her father. There is light scarring on her hand but she’s not hurt anymore. Not physically anyway. Her night was spent tossing and turning but she was lucky to have Siegbert with her to chase away her nightmares.

 

They don't talk about what happened yesterday, but they do talk about the road ahead. They should reach Cyrkensia that day if they make good time.

 

Making good time is a silly thing to say. Adolar always seems to move at the same pace, after all. “Why do you bring a horse on your travels? When you walk alongside him he doesn’t move any faster than you do.”

 

She loves this horse! He’s always so patient and sweet. He lets her braid his mane and put flowers in his hair and he loves it when she gives him treats. Siegbert is very particular about what she’s allowed to feed him, but she always loves to feed him.

 

“Well before I bumped into you I rode him myself,” Siegbert says with a smile. “It’s polite to let a lady ride a horse by herself while a man guides it.”

 

“Oh,” She begins. “But does that mean he walks much faster with you? If you want me to walk I won’t mind!” Maybe the reason it takes so long is her fault! She had no idea but she doesn’t want to upset Adolar by being the one to ride him. “Doesn’t he like me?”

 

“I’m certain he loves you,” Siegbert says. He brings the horse to a stop, there on the path. Ophelia is surprised… but then he climbs up onto the horse behind her.

 

“O-Oh,” She squirms to make room to him with her in the saddle, and there’s not much. She has to lean back into him and he has to keep his arms wrapped around her to reach for the reins.

 

“Will you hold on, with me?” Siegbert asks. He shows her where he wants her to hold the reins and she nods her head.

 

“What are you going to do?” She asks, but before he answers he makes a noise that must be some other language all his own at Adolar. The horse makes a noise in response and begins to trot. It’s much faster than she’s used to already and she gets tense trying to stay upright.

 

She doesn’t have to stay tense though, because Siegbert leans close and nuzzles the side of her head. “You’re alright. Relax your hips or you’ll feel sore. Are you ready to see how fast Adolar can run?”

 

Excitement washes over Ophelia. "Yes!" She declares although she's actually a little nervous she'll fall. Rationally she knows she won't. Siegbert is wrapped around her to keep her safe.

 

She shrieks when Adolar gallops. It turns into a giggle though. His hooves are like bolts of thunder and the wind whips through her hair while they run. “This is so loud,” She calls over her shoulder.

 

“What?” Siegbert asks.

 

Ophelia shakes her head. How silly. “Is this hard for him?” As she asks it Siegbert guides Adolar to slow down to a gentle trot again.

 

“No. If he runs for too long he will grow tired, but he doesn’t mind running a little. It’s good for him to run now and then.” Siegbert is a warm presence against her back and Ophelia relaxes against him. It’s comfortable after sitting upright for so long to just slump into his chest.

 

"So he does like me, after all," Ophelia says. She combs her fingers through the horse's mane to play with it, and he snorts like maybe he's talking to her. But she doesn't speak horse.

 

“I think he may like you more than me,” Siegbert answers.

 

She giggles. “He does not!” She doesn’t speak horse, but she leans closer to Adolar and puts her hand near her ear like she’s listening to his secrets. “Ah, yes. He says he loves you the most. Oh! And what is that, Sir Adolar? Oh, I concur. Prince Siegbert is the greatest man who ever lived. See, milord? He much prefers your company to mine. I don’t blame him. I prefer your company as well.”

 

“I didn’t realize you could talk to horses, Milady,” Siegbert laughs. “Is that something that all stars can do, or is that only because you’re the greatest star of them all?”

 

“It is intuition! I’m quite certain that’s exactly what Adolar said,” Ophelia says confidently.

 

"Well, I don't know that I'm the greatest man who ever lived. I believe that title goes to my father."

 

“I’ve never met your father,” Ophelia says. “But I have it on good authority that you are the greatest man alive. How can anyone be as wonderful as you? You are my hero! My companion!”

 

She lays back into his chest again and when Siegbert hums she can feel it against her back. "My father is brave," he says. "Stern but kind, he's willing to do whatever he needs for his kingdom. Even if it makes him disliked. But he's a good man and I can't wait to introduce you. I know he'll love you. There's no man greater than him."

 

Ophelia huffs. “No man but you,” She corrects him. She can’t focus on that fight with him though, not when she’s excited to potentially meet the king of Nohr. “Will I be allowed to meet him? I’m still learning how it works, of course, but… aren’t I… hmm..”

 

She fumbles for the word. There’s a word for this, what she’s thinking of. Noble. “Am I noble enough? I don’t have any noble value at all, I think…”

 

“Ophelia,” Siegbert chuckles near her ear. “You’re the daughter of a god. You’re a star—basically a goddess. Technically speaking, I think you outrank a king. He should be wondering if he’s allowed to meet _you.”_

 

"And you think he'll like me, really?" Would he like her enough to approve of their relationship? Or, well, their imaginary relationship that Ophelia dreams about that is. "What about your other father? You don't think they will be angry that I'm interrupting your journey to self-discovery… do you?"

 

"No, of course not. My father met my dad on his own ‘journey of self-discovery.' I don't think they'll mind that you've joined me."

 

Oh, how sweet. They met the same way that Siegbert and Ophelia did! Well, sort of. They probably met a touch less… naked. “Will you tell me more about your parents?”

 

"Yes, of course." Adolar is walking at a calm pace again, but for now, Siegbert stays there on the horse Ophelia. She doesn't mind. It's comfortable to have him there with her. Siegbert says, "My dad is a dancer. Or, well, he was when he met my father. He still dances, but mostly for fun. He's very kind, and funny. He'll probably ask you to have tea with him."

 

“Do you think I can meet him someday soon?” She asks, “They sound wonderful! Oh… or perhaps I should wait until I’m better versed in… everything. I want to impress them…”

 

"Well, they vacation in Cyrkensia often. They love to see the performers there. But unless they happen to be there now, you won't likely meet them for a while yet."

 

That’s good. “I just don’t want them to dislike me.” Ophelia couldn’t stand it if they hated her! What if they don’t want Siegbert to be with her?

 

“I assure you they’ll love you, Ophelia, whether you’re well versed in ‘everything’ or not. They’ll love you simply because you’re you.”

 

Ophelia likes the sound of that. Maybe if they love her that will make it easier for Siegbert to love her? “Why is it that Adolar can love me, and your parents can love me, but for someone to love me romantically I’m expected to play that courtship game?”

 

That’s not very fair, after all. “Well, Lady Ophelia, They’re different kinds of love. When you love someone romantically, and you want to marry them, you have to prove that you’re a good match for them. Marriage is a big commitment! Courtship is how you prove your commitment to the other person.”

 

While he talks he brings Adolar to a stop again and he climbs off of him. When she's alone on the horse again Ophelia sighs. It's more comfortable in the saddle this way, but she already misses being close to Siegbert.

 

Courtship is how to prove your worth. Is that it? Or to prove your dedication. Either way, Ophelia just wants to know how she _does_ it. How is she supposed to prove that she loves Siegbert? How does she pass the test? If she thinks about the rules of marriage she’s learned so far she knows that to be married it’s best to be in love mutually. It’s best when it can last. Some married people create families together… although Ophelia isn’t sure if she’s human enough to do that or not. Maybe that won’t be quite so important. “I see. Marriage lasts forever, for humans… I believe my father married a human man.”

 

Actually, if Odin could marry a human why can't she? Maybe that's why he encouraged her to follow her heart. Maybe, if she does fall in love, her father will show her the way? Yes, she wants to believe that. Odin would never have set her up to fail. He would have only asked her to work for what she wants.

 

“Marriage lasts forever… which is why it seems odd for the god of the stars to marry a human. How does that work? His lover would grow old and die, and then Odin will still be married to him long after. Won’t he?”

 

"Time is hard to grasp when you're a star… I know that my father has been in love many times, but he has only been married once. He told me that he was hesitant at first, but I'm uncertain why. Father gets lonely when he doesn't have someone to love. I believe he created me because he was lonely, too. He walks among humans often enough that he must crave companionship like you do."

 

Thinking about her father's husband makes her wonder where he is. Odin told her very little about him. From where he's walking beside the horse, Siegbert reaches up and takes Ophelia's hand in his. Her heart swells up with pride. "It would be interesting to meet the lover of a god. Do you think you'd recognize him if you saw him?" Siegbert asks.

 

Ophelia plays with Siegbert’s fingertips and she shrugs her shoulders. “I wouldn’t know what he looks like. I didn’t know your face when I came here either, remember? But he must be alive. I hope I’ll meet him; I believe he is my father as well. Isn’t he, as my father’s husband?”

 

“He would be your stepfather,” Siegbert answers. “But if you’re hundreds of years older than him, does it really matter?”

 

“Of course it matters! I may be older than him as a star, but here in this body, on this earth… I can use any paternal guidance he has to offer. Don’t you think so?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way I suppose you’re right. Age is a new concept to you, and you do have a lot of learning to do. But how will we find him? Any clues that you may have would help. Do you know if he is a nobleman? Or perhaps a performer or a poet who writes about the beauty of the stars?”

 

“Well,” Ophelia knows many things about him, but nothing at all at the same time. “My father calls him the stargazer. He’s noble! I believe he is, but not a king or a prince like you. They met when he wished for a specific dream, and my father took an interest in weaving that perfect dream.”

 

“I had no idea Odin’s magic was so widespread. I was told he created the stars, but dreams?” Siegbert asks.

 

“He is a god! He can do anything you can imagine. And so he fell in love with and married a human, but his husband said he couldn’t leave this world to be with him yet. His loyalties on Earth kept him from joining my father as an immortal being, but one day I know, when he has lived out his mortal life, my father will give him life anew in the heavens with him.”

 

Siegbert has a small blush on his face but it’s such a wide smile too. “That’s dreadfully romantic Ophelia. Like a story in a book.”

 

“Isn’t it magnificent?” The most wonderful thing about it is that Ophelia isn’t making it up at all. “The night they were wed the stars all shined brighter than ever.”

 

Ophelia pulls Siegbert’s hand closer to her so that she can wordlessly and unexpectedly slide off of the horse and into his arms. She doesn’t warn him but just assumes he won’t let her fall… and he doesn’t. He pulls her safely to his chest and, although he is somewhat startled, he sets her gently to the ground. Ophelia says “Perhaps we can meet my stepfather together. And one day, maybe, you can meet my father as well. Though even if you can’t see him, he is always listening. Day or night, Odin Dark is there!”

 

“I would gladly meet your father, Ophelia, but you must meet mine as well.” He weaves their fingers together and they continue walking on their way together. Ophelia is glad to have a chance to stretch her legs after being on the horse’s back for so long.

 

“I will,” Ophelia is certain! She just isn't certain of _when_. Siegbert’s parents are the most important people in Nohr, and she’s just… her. Which is silly of her to think. She’s incredible! She is the magnificent Ophelia Dusk! The Evening Star who shines brightly from dusk until dawn! She knows when the time comes, no matter who prepared she feels, she can do anything.

 

Ophelia likes it when Siegbert holds her hand. It makes her feel closer to him like their bodies are meant to connect like this. She walks close at his side and she would happily follow him anywhere. He's just as wonderful as she always thought he was, but now that she's had a chance to know him he's even _more_ wonderful. She wasn’t sure it was possible.

 

"My father told me you were a good choice," She says before she can think better of it. Of course, she thinks better of it the moment the words come out of her mouth. A tiny blush blossoms over the curve of her cheeks. It's so frustrating! She shouldn't be embarrassed to speak up about the truth. "When I asked him to allow me to fall in love with you, that is."

 

Siegbert is quiet for a moment, and Ophelia doesn't dare look at his face. Then he says "I'm humbled. I've always considered myself to be underwhelming. To hear that a god noticed me at all is amazing. Let alone that he saw me fit enough to trust his own daughter with me."

 

She’s so proud! Ophelia is about to continue on, but then Siegbert says something that makes the smile fall off her face. He says, “Ophelia, there are many other human men that you could fall in love with, you know. Someone far better than I.”

 

It’s like a bubble of happiness around Ophelia has been popped. “What?” She asks. She tries not to sound _entirely_ offended, but she is! “Of course there are other human men… but I, um, I know that I don’t know how courtship works yet, but I hope that someday when I do…”

 

She could cry! Ophelia’s eyes are prickling and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s sad or angry. How dare he! Doesn’t he see how much she cares about him, but he passes her off to another man like he doesn't even care. It’s cruel! Especially when she knows he cares. How can he so casually imply he doesn’t want her to choose him?

 

She pulls on his hand to make him face her, and she takes a very deep breath when she says “One day I’ll prove I’m worthy of you, my prince! I’m certain.” She’s sure of it! Ophelia Dusk can do anything, but more than that she just loves Siegbert very much. She wants to be sure she does everything right because she knows that his human traditions are important to him… even if she thinks they’re absurd.

 

Ophelia gasps very lightly when Siegbert brings his hand up to hold her face. It’s so gentle and warm… the anger she felt melts away and she lays the weight of her head gently in his hold. “Forgive me, my lady, that’s not how I meant my words to sound.”

 

He’s staring at her. Into her eyes in such a way that makes Ophelia weak in the knees. She feels like she has stars in her chest, twinkling and burning and bouncing around but she’s not sure what to do about it.

 

And then he smiles and her knees do nearly give out under the weight of all of these wild emotions. He has to bend at the waist to lean down to kiss her, but he does it flawlessly. Right away his other hand comes to rest on the small of her back and thank goodness, really, because without his support she might actually have melted into the ground. His lips are so much softer than that first time he kissed her. They move differently against hers. Like he means it, not like he’s just giving a short demonstration. When he leans back away from her Ophelia is so stunned she can’t even react for a few seconds. She just stares back up at him with entire galaxies in her eyes but only one, mortal man on her mind.

 

“I meant that I’m honored you chose me, over all those other men,” Siegbert says. “Never think for even a moment that I would reject you, Lady Ophelia.”

 

“I only want you,” Ophelia declares. It comes out as a croak of a whisper. She’s simply stunned to silence. He kissed her! She hopes he does it again, and again. But first she wants to hug him, and she nearly leaps to throw her arms around his shoulders.

 

Siegbert laughs soft and sweet when she lands in his arms, and he holds her tight like he's making sure she never lets him go. "Is that so?" He asks.

 

“It is! So please let me prove I’m good enough for you. I can follow the courtship rules if you’ll teach me!”

 

“You want to court me?” He asks, but his voice sounds playful. He already knows what she wants, and he’s having a little fun teasing her. It doesn’t bother Ophelia. “If you think you can woo me, I’m open to the challenge. I accept your request, my lady.”

 

Ophelia is so happy! Does he know that he's warmer than sunshine and sweeter than wildflowers? She leans her face closer and rubs her nose against his, and then she kisses the very tip of his nose afterward. It's right then that a tear rolls down her cheek and she blinks back a few more.

 

She keeps one arm wrapped snugly around him, but she has to use the other to dab at her eyes with her fingertips. “I’m not sad,” She mumbles. This body is betraying her! How dare it interrupt when she’s celebrating. But she can’t stop smiling, and she smiles at Siegbert wider than ever. “I’m so happy!”

 

“Sometimes you cry when you’re happy, too,” He explains, but he just barely explains it before he kisses her again. Just a gentle peck before he too focuses on wiping away her tears. She just keeps crying! It makes her laugh in the middle of a tiny sob and it’s the weirdest noise she’s ever made.

 

She finally slips back flat on her own feet. She rubs her eyes on her sleeves and she takes a deep breath. Just as she’s about to say something to him, she hears a noise. Adolar stops moving and Siegbert places a hand gently into the small of her back.

 

She recognizes the noise. Hoofbeats on the ground. But not from Adolar this time; a different horse is approaching them. Ophelia doesn’t think Siegbert is afraid. He’s not reaching for his sword and he’s not trying to hide. He just stands there with his warm hand on her while she fumbles through the motions of trying to wipe her eyes.

 

The woman on the horse is dressed in armor that makes her look so powerful and strong Ophelia is momentarily wooed. Her armor is silvery white and she has a lance at her side, but it isn’t drawn. “Milord Siegbert!” She sounds so excited to see him! Ophelia sniffles but her tears are forgotten now, she’s just amazed. They lock eyes for just a moment, this woman and Ophelia, and she says “Milady,” as a polite greeting.

 

Ophelia doesn’t know her but she wants to know who she is. She can tell just looking at her she’s magnificent. And even if she wasn’t her hair is so unique she _must_ be at least a little amazing.

 

“Peri,” Siegbert greets her with such a calm smile. It’s obvious to Ophelia that he must know her well, to call her by name and to act so at ease around her. “My parents are here?”

 

"Yes! Some other troops saw you approaching and they sent me out to greet you! They would like to meet with you when you get into the city." Peri's voice drops to a lower tone and she uses her hand to shield her mouth when she says "Lord Laslow requested that I tell you to relax first if you like."

 

Ophelia thinks she’s following this well enough. This woman works for Siegbert’s parents, who are in Cyrkensia by chance, and she wants to let him know he’s been summoned. But it must not be urgent, because they said to relax first. She’s about to ask Siegbert if that means she’ll be allowed to meet his parents today. She’s so unprepared!

 

"Peri, when you ride back please tell them that we will be settling in first, but we will meet with them for tea afterward. Let them know that the Lady Ophelia will be joining us for tea."

 

Peri looks at Ophelia again and Ophelia can feel her studying her. But then she breaks into a smile and nods her head. “You got it Lord Siegbert! Anything else?”

 

"No, that's all. Thank you, Peri. I will see you later on," Siegbert answers her and as she turns and rides away he pulls Ophelia just a touch closer. He leans down to hum next to her ear, "Are you still excited to meet my parents, my lady?"

 

Ophelia brings her hands close to her chest like she’s in prayer. Maybe she should ask her father for his blessing. “I’m worried. Will they be upset that I’m not… Well, I’m not human.” Anyone who really looks at her can tell, can’t they? Siegbert tries to shelter her from odd glances, but Ophelia is used to them by now.

 

“My parents will love you, Ophelia, simply because I do. I really don’t think you have to worry.”

 

He’s so confident! Ophelia’s cheeks are warm again. “I can be just as good as any other human girl. I won’t worry if you’re certain!”

 

“I’m certain, my lady. You don’t have to try to be anything you’re not, trust me. Now, shall we continue to Cyrkensia?” He gestures towards the city in the not-too-far distance. It’s absolutely stunning. The sun is high over it but the skyline is what amazes her. There are so many fancy buildings and a theatre that towers over the whole city! It’s going to be incredible.

 

She puts her hand in Siegbert’s. “I will follow you anywhere, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget that this is a popcorn commission! If you enjoyed it, please contribute to my ko-fi so we can fund the next chapter. You can get more information from my twitter @dorkpatroller :)


	3. Part 3

Ophelia has never been in a building as fancy as this one. Of course, she has a lot left to see in this world. She's always been impressed simply by rickety inns with beds and baths and places to change behind. She should have known that a vacation home to the royal family would be extravagant. 

 

From the moment they arrived people have been seeing after Siegbert. They left Adolar in the capable hands of a stable-hand. (Siegbert says that he's trained to take good care of their horses and that Ophelia has no need to worry. She worries anyway! She's always helped Siegbert with looking after his horse, from the moment they met.) A butler took Siegbert's bag, and then hers, and promised to fetch a maid to look after Ophelia as well.

 

Ophelia… isn't quite sure how she feels about that. Will she have to stay away from Siegbert? This place feels enormous. Just on their way in through the city, they saw so many people and places. Everyone here is dressed in finer clothes that Ophelia has ever even seen before, and this building alone has enough rooms that she's already feeling lost. 

 

But Siegbert guides her to his room, first. Once they're there and the door is closed behind them he sets her down on a small seat at the foot of his bed. She's thankful for it because she can't believe how amazing this room is. The ceilings are tall and vaulted higher. There are gold trims and paints and the bed has posts rising out of it and fabric creating a canopy. The bed is twice the size of any bed they've shared before, and that's… just one corner of the room! There's a sitting area, a lounge, a desk, books, and bookcases. 

 

“Wow,” Ophelia whispers. Siegbert chuckles at her and he sits down beside her on the little seat. 

 

“Your mouth is hanging open, my lady.” 

 

Ophelia turns to look at him and her amazement fades into a warm smile. Siegbert looks happy. Maybe still that they’re here, together? She’s happy that they’re here together in this place. She lays her hand over his on the seat and squeezes it in hers. “Your family’s home is beautiful! I’m not sure what to say.” 

 

“This is only a vacation home,” Siegbert explains. “The castle is twice the luxury of this place, but it’s nice to be here. The castle is also twice as busy, and there’s always work to be done. Being here is a wonderful break from that work.” 

 

“But you’ve been taking a break from that work since you left, have you not?” Ophelia is fairly certain he’s not done any real work. He’s been traveling with her, and they’ve been having fun! Work, she’s heard, is less pleasant. But Siegbert laughs gently and shakes his head. 

 

“Different sorts of work, my lady. At home drafting addresses and spending time associating with the court is work. I have a lot to do while I prepare to one day be crowned. Since we are traveling instead I am working to build my rapport with our people and to understand their needs as they currently stand.” 

 

“I see.” Ophelia doesn’t really see, but she understands that if Siegbert says he’s actually doing work while he’s traveling too, he wouldn’t lie about it.

 

“You likely won’t spend your nights in my room, while we’re here, Ophelia,” Siegbert says. Ophelia nods her head. Yes, that makes sense. It’s not suitable for them to be sharing a bed when they’re not married, and that they got away with it before is likely only because they were in the company of people who didn’t necessarily know Siegbert is the crown prince. 

 

These people all know. “Where will I stay?” 

 

“Surely in one of my family member’s rooms. I can’t imagine that everyone is here. I have many aunts and uncles and cousins, you see, and we rarely coordinate these trips because we can rarely agree on a date.” He twists his hand beneath hers until he can weave their fingers together. She likes that. She likes that he’s so happy, lately. She likes that he agreed to court her, today. She’s just so happy!

 

“I’m sure I’ll be alright.” 

 

“I’m certain you will be, too,” Siegbert says. “I thought you would have more time before you met my parents, but I’m also quite certain you’ll do perfectly with them too. Simply by being yourself, you are already extraordinary, after all.” 

 

"You said that they'll love me… and I know I'll love them! I promise to be on my best behavior to meet them. Are you excited to be reunited with them so soon?" 

 

“Very. Though I enjoy my time spent traveling, I’ve always been close to my parents. I’ve missed them dearly. It will be nice to see them again, even if only for a little while.” 

 

For how fondly he spoke of his fathers, Ophelia has no doubt that Siegbert loves them just as dearly as he says. And so she bites her lip, knowing that they’re destined to part ways here for a short while. “Then you should bathe, milord, and prepare to meet with them. And I should ‘freshen up’ as well?” 

 

She startles when there is a knock at the door. Siegbert kisses her forehead, right in the center. His lips tingle over the star-shaped scar and then he stands and gently pulls her with him by her hands. She wants more than that. She wants to be kissed one last time--wouldn't that be so nice? Perhaps it would give her the confidence to get through the day?

 

“Siegbert?” A voice calls through the door. Ophelia doesn’t recognize it, but she recognizes that the woman didn’t call him by his title like everyone else has. She’s just about to ask when he cups the side of her face in his hand and guides her to kiss him one more time. 

 

Ophelia realizes, when Siegbert kisses her this time, that there's more to kissing than she previously knew. She realizes that kissing… it can be deeper. It can speak volumes or it can be silent affection, but it is a magic that can carry a message wordlessly from one pair of lips to another. It's wonderful and so warm, and it's like she's empowered by it. Or, well, she's empowered momentarily. Then she's nervous about the woman at the door. She steps back and Siegbert leaves her side to pull the door open. 

 

It’s a woman in a sweet black dress but she’s not dressed like the maids were. She has hair the same pink that Ophelia loves in the sunsets, and Siegbert bends down to wrap her up in a hug. “Auntie,” He says softly to her, “They were meant to send a maid, not you.” 

 

“I know! But I want to make sure your special guest is well taken care of! I’ve heard so much already.” 

 

“Are the rumors spreading so fast?” Siegbert asks. He steps out of her embrace and guides her into the room just so he can introduce them. “Ophelia, this is my aunt, Felicia. She’s not a maid, but I know she’ll help you get settled into your room. And Auntie, this is Lady Ophelia. She’s never been to a place quite like this, so I hope you’ll help get her settled in, in my stead?” 

 

Ophelia thinks she's sweet. Felicia. She's older than them, of course, to be his aunt. But she's also so energetic! She can feel it coming off of her in waves. And, as his aunt, surely that means Felicia is some kind of princess or queen or duchess or… well, however this works. So Ophelia practices a small curtsy for her. "I'm so pleased to meet you!" 

 

"Oh, the pleasure's entirely mine! Please, come with me. I'll show you the room you'll be staying in, and we'll get you into a nice bath and find some clothes for you to wear afterward."

 

While they walk in the halls Felicia's heels click-clack on the floor and she talks the whole way. It isn't too terribly far from Siegbert's room, but while she opens the door she says "This room belongs to Lady Camilla. She's one of Siegbert's aunts. She won't be visiting Cyrkensia while you're here, I expect, and she won't mind if we borrow her room." 

 

Like Siegbert's room, it's magnificent. This one has a similar bed, but across the way where Siegbert had a desk, there is instead a large hearth and a lounge with blankets and a small shelf of books beside it. Behind the lounge is a large window with the curtains drawn closed for privacy, but light still filters in through them. 

 

It looks like a dreamy place to read. She’s only been practicing on her own a little, but she knows she can if she puts her mind to it. She just greatly prefers to read with Siegbert, because he lets her fall asleep there listening to the sound of his voice ebbing and flowing. 

 

Felicia keeps click-clacking away until she stops in front of a door in the back. "This is the washroom. I'll be happy to draw you a bath. Lady Camilla stocks some of the finest oils and soaps in the country--maybe even the world! I think you'll be very comfortable. Oh! But if you don't know how to use them I'll help you." 

 

Ophelia has no idea what fancy oils or soaps entail. She follows Felicia into the room expecting it to be like the many inns. A little room with a little tub. Instead, it's a grand room with a tub so big it could fit two people, and when she makes her way in Felicia is already whispering the spell to fill it. 

 

Ophelia comes to a stop in front of Felicia and for just a moment they lock eyes. Felicia looks at her, really looks at her, and Ophelia grows anxious. Like she’s in a trance Felicia takes a step closer, and another, until she’s nearly on top of Ophelia and she can touch her face. Just very gently she pushes her bangs aside and looks at the scar in the center of her head. 

 

“It’s no wonder he fell for you so fast,” She says so soft that Ophelia nearly doesn’t hear it over the way the water is pouring into the washtub. “That little boy has always loved the evening star.” 

 

It's like suddenly Felicia realizes just how close she is. She startles and takes a step back, but then gently steps behind her to begin working at the buttons on the back of her dress. "Who can blame him? You look radiant, my lady. Now, don't you worry about anything at all! I'll help you." 

 

Ophelia is hardly worried about the way Felicia is helping her undress. She just silently lets it happen, and then when her dress falls to the floor she steps out of her shoes and into the tub. She feels like she’s in a daze. Felicia called her by her  _ name _ . She knew her to be the evening star the moment she laid eyes on her and that’s both amazing and dangerous. She looks at the palms of her hands again. 

 

If that man had known her name she wouldn’t be here, right now. “Feli--oh!” Felicia pours a basin of water over Ophelia’s head and she sputters as the water dribbles down her face. 

 

“I’m sorry! Oh! I’m sorry--I didn’t realize you were about to say something,” Felicia says. She’s just sitting on the side of the tub, but she picks up one bottle and looks it over. Then she replaces it and picks up a different one from beside it. It’s short and round and she pulls out the cork to sniff it. “Are you alright? Is the water too warm? I’ll cool it for you.” 

 

“I’m alright!” Ophelia gasps. She wipes the water from her eyes with her fingertips and watches the way her hair floats on top of the water. Like starlight in an ocean… she peers up at Felicia. “You said that Siegbert has always loved the evening star?” 

 

Felicia smiles at her, but then she bends forward to pour some of the oil over her hair. It smells heavily like roses, and momentarily Felicia works it into gentle suds. “When he was a little boy he insisted on staying up every night until he could see the evening star. He grew out of that, but he never grew out of watching the stars. He always knows with precision where your star will be in the sky.” 

 

While she talks Felicia works her fingers through Ophelia hair like a comb, clearing away any tangles that have formed over the day. She picks up the basin again and says “I’ll give you some warning this time,” with a tiny giggle and then she rinses the soaps out of her hair. 

 

Ophelia closes her eyes and tries not to smile too widely. She's not sure what she's feeling right now, but it wells up in her chest and makes her feel like she's twice as amazing as she really is. It's an awe-inspiring moment! She's happily bolstered by Felicia's words. Later she'll learn that it's pride.

 

After she's bathed and dried Felicia helps Ophelia choose something to wear. Or, rather, she chooses for her. The dress that she lays out of Ophelia is a giant pile of fabric the likes of which Ophelia has never seen before. Once it's on her it's a little easier to maneuver. "I've never worn a dress like this before," she says. 

 

The skirt has a single petticoat so it's not any poofier than her current dresses. It's dark though, made of fine black satin that overlays it. It has ruffles and layers in the skirt, and the last layer of the skirt is the top layer of the dress. Like her other dresses, it fits her snug in some places and looser in others. This one hangs off of her shoulders and leaves her neck and shoulders bare. Instead of puffy white sleeves, this dress's sleeves are long and made of a sparkling black, see-through sort of fabric. Ophelia has never seen it before, but it glitters like there are stars woven into it. The body of the dress is a royal, regal purple, a familiar purple, one she knows is the color Nohr boasts. It lays down over the skirt’s ruffles, but it still shows off the black satin below it. 

 

More than any of that, she’s worried about the bust. By the time the dress is buttoned up her breasts are held into place by the fabric alone, but the heart-shaped front certainly displays more of them than she’s used to. Siegbert has never bought her a dress like this. “Is it… very common in Nohr to show this much skin?” She asks, skeptically. She’s sure she can trust Felicia if Siegbert does, but she feels like her chest might  _ fall out _ , and the last thing she wants is to be indecent in front of Siegbert’s parents. 

 

She reaches up and touches the base of her neck. She's not wearing any jewelry, but she stares into a full-length mirror and thinks about how pretty she looks. It sounds vain, but… she thinks she looks like a princess. Haunting and glowing in the black and purple gown. 

 

Or maybe she just looks like a star, and that makes her anxious. It reminds her that Felicia knew her by name, and does that mean other people here will too? Anyone who knows she's the evening star can take Siegbert's wish away from her. 

 

Felicia lays her hands on Ophelia’s shoulders. “I think you look beautiful! And, well, by comparison to Lady Camilla this is barely any chest at all. I think you’ll fit right in on the prince’s arm, tonight.”

 

“I just hope that they like me,” She says softly. Felicia smiles at her, wide and proud. “They’ll love you! I already do--you’re cute as a button.” 

 

Felicia offers to take her to a sitting room. She says that it's where Siegbert and his parents will meet with her and that she'll prepare her some tea while she waits. The room is enormous. The furniture is fancy and luxurious. There's a grand piano in one corner and bar in another. There are chairs and loveseats and a sofa gathered around a table in the center of the room, where she knows she should sit and wait for them… but instead, she wanders over to a wall with some paintings. They're paintings of the royal family! She can tell some of these are Siegbert when he was a little younger. His parents, too, and it looks like he has a sister. She doesn't know much about his family at all, really. She wants to learn more. 

 

There are paintings of a princess with purple hair who is obviously not afraid of showing off her assets--Ophelia wonders if that must be Camilla. There's another princess pictured with blonde hair in long curls wearing a dress, not unlike the one Ophelia has on now. Maybe this one belongs to her. 

 

The door handle rattles and panic sweeps over Ophelia. Felicia told her to sit and she would bring her tea, but she’s been up and snooping around. She turns and looks over her shoulder but sighs comfortably when it’s just, “Prince Siegbert! Did you enjoy your bath?” 

 

She asks the question but it seems like it takes him a few seconds too long to respond. “Yes. I did,” He says. He looks dumbstruck, really. Maybe he hit his head in the bath. “Did you? I hope you weren’t overwhelmed.” 

 

"Lady Felicia picked them out for me. The soaps and the dress." Of course, Siegbert is dressed fancier than she's used to. Is this what he wears when he's at home? She leaves behind the portraits on the walls so she can step closer just to play with his cravat. 

 

“I’m glad she was able to help you,” Siegbert says.

 

“She was very nice! She wanted me to look like I fit into the family, and she helped me with my dress and hair. But… she called me the evening star. I didn’t tell her that.” 

 

The end of her sentence comes out in a hush and it’s because she’s nervous to repeat it too loudly. She doesn’t want anyone to know but Siegbert, really. Not now that she knows how far some people will go to get what they want. 

 

“You can trust her,” Siegbert says. “She won’t take your wish, I’m certain of it.” 

 

Perhaps it’s just to cheer her up, or perhaps it’s some kind of whim, but Siegbert takes ahold of Ophelia’s hands and spins her around with him like they’re dancing. Her dress billows out around her and it’s enough to put her into a small fit of giggles. When they come to a stop he says, “She chose an excellent dress, my lady. It suits you well.” 

 

He bends down at his waist until he kisses her hand, but when she looks down at him he flashes her a coy smile and even a wink. It’s amazing! It makes roses bloom in her cheeks and her heart stutter to keep pace. “If you like it then that’s all that matters to me. I want to look lovely for you most of all.” 

 

“Well you certainly look lovely,” Someone says. It’s not Siegbert, and it makes Ophelia turn in his loose hold to look towards the door. These must be his parents. The king and his consort. Ophelia is nervous again. She steps gently away from Siegbert and instead curtsies politely for the both of them. 

 

"Your Majesties," She greets them softly. 

 

He bows to her, in return. She’s not sure why. But on the way back up he winks at her in a way that makes Ophelia’s worries melt into a smile. It’s just the way Siegbert winked--playful and soft and fun. “My name is Laslow,” He says to her. “Siegbert’s father and King Consort. This is my husband, King Xander of Nohr.” 

 

Laslow isn’t much taller than Ophelia but Xander is an entire giant. She’s not sure if he’s taller that Siegbert or not without them standing side by side, but he’s certainly tall enough to make her wonder. They both look very noble, but it’s easy to tell that Laslow is more casual than Xander. He reminds her of Felicia in that regard. Xander keeps his hands folded behind his back, but he smiles just a little at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“We’ve heard about you,” Xander says softer. 

 

“I’ve heard so much about you! I am Ophelia Dusk! It’s my pleasure to meet you!” Ophelia is nervous. She’s never felt quite this way before, with butterflies crawling up her chest. Siegbert’s parents are both quite handsome. They’re both happy enough. Even Xander, who seems stuffy, has wrinkles near his eyes that give away his smiles. Laslow is a bit more ageless. His hair is a handsome shade of white and his eyes are a hazy, bluish gray. He’s got such a cute smile! Or, he did.

 

But his smile flickered away when he got a better look at her. Ophelia tries not to let it bother her, but it does. Maybe it’s because he knows? Maybe he knows she’s a star and that’s why his sweet smile turned upside down. Or maybe it’s more than that. 

 

She feels woozy for a breath. A beat of her heart, and then another. She feels like she does around moonstone, and it’s scary. All at once the scar on her forehead flickers with an eerie glow. Her eyes glaze over. She nearly stumbles… but then it’s over just as it began and Ophelia feels fine again. 

 

Why?

 

Maybe they won’t notice, she tries to tell herself, but she knows they saw it. Xander is staring right at her, Laslow looks concerned… and Siegbert reaches out to take her hand. She didn’t want things to go like this! She’s already messing everything up, isn’t she?

 

But then no one addresses it. “How have your travels been, son?” Laslow asks. He seats himself on one of the sofas and he pours them all tea. Ophelia watches from a distance, but then Siegbert gently guides her to take a seat. It’s good to be off her feet. She doesn’t want to admit she’s as shaky as she feels. 

 

“Very well. A few bumps here or there,” Siegbert says. He glances at Ophelia but she’s feeling shy and shamed so she looks away. “Nothing I haven’t been able to handle.” 

 

Ophelia swallows but there’s just a knot caught in her throat. She keeps her eye son Laslow. Every move he makes has her hesitant. He’s the one making her feel this way. He’s the one making her head cloudy. Why is it?

 

There’s something  _ special _ about him. It’s not bad. She’s not afraid of him, not really. She’s wary, she’s skeptical, but she’s not afraid. It’s a good special, the sort of special that would normally make her smile. She can feel great power from him! 

 

It’s just starting to click together in her mind when Xander says “Will you tell us how you came to meet? We’ve heard enough rumors from the maids already. It would be nice to hear the real story.” 

 

“It isn’t much of a story,” Siegbert says. “I simply bumped into her on the road. She needed help and so I helped her. Then, once she found who she was looking for, she asked to stay with me. And I liked her enough to say yes.” 

 

It's a highly simplified version of their unfolding romance, Ophelia thinks. He left out a lot of details. That she was naked and twice as naive as she is now, that he saved her life from that man who wanted her wish. That she's a star at all. There's something romantic about the story being so simplified though because it does come down to the very basics. Siegbert helped her because he's a good man, and he let her stay because he likes her. 

 

“You’re too kind,” Laslow says with the click of his tongue. “You’re lucky she’s kind as well. What if she hadn’t been?” 

 

“I would have taken care of it,” Siegbert says. 

 

But Siegbert is so very kind! Laslow says it as a way of scolding him, but he shouldn’t. “He’s been very kind!” Ophelia thinks he should boast that. It’s a trait not all men or women have. 

 

“Who were you looking for?” Xander asks her. 

 

She doesn't mean to beat around the bush, but for the first time in her life, this story feels almost embarrassing. She can feel a blush creep onto her cheeks as she says "I wanted to meet Prince Siegbert."

 

"Oh?" Laslow says. It's only been a few minutes, but Ophelia can tell now that there's something very special about him. She can even tell what it is if she tries hard enough. She's no longer wary of him, so much as curious. "What did you need our boy for?" 

 

She can hear Siegbert take a breath. Will he lie? Make up a story instead of telling his parents that he met a girl who immediately asked him to fall in love? Then, before he can say anything at all, Laslow says “Did you want to give him your wish?” 

 

Of course, he knew. Ophelia knew he could tell. The moment their eyes met she knows he knew her for exactly what she is. But then she just nods her head and smiles. "Not exactly," She answers. Though she certainly wants Siegbert to have her wish now, it wasn't always that way. "I came to meet him because he's made wishes on me his whole life and because I wanted to be in love with him. I didn't know what love meant then, but I'm learning. Now my wish is only for him, though I'm sorry that I didn't say as much when I sat down." 

 

She looks between them and she finds that neither of them seems entirely surprised by her confession. She says, "If I could give the two of you wishes, I would. "

 

Xander chuckles. It’s a soft, rumbly noise and Ophelia finds herself smiling again just hearing it. “I think we’ve had enough wishes granted in this lifetime,” Xander says. “We won’t take your wish from you. Though I fear other people may try.” 

 

“Thank you,” Ophelia says, but she’s a little nervous. He’s right that other people may try! Someone already has. She’s made even more nervous by what Laslow has to say. 

 

“Unfortunately word of mouth travels quickly. A lot of people in Cyrkensia witnessed the prince arrive with a star at his side. Not all of them are going to be friendly.” 

 

“We’ve already encountered some trouble in that respect.” Siegbert means the man from before, too. She tries not to look like her entire mood has fallen, but she can’t help it! She’s easy to read, and she feels Siegbert reach out and grip her hand. “A man with moonstone tried to force his wish upon her.” 

 

"Well, why don't we find you some quartz? Clear quartz helps to clear the mind, you know. Even of moonstone, if only for a moment," Laslow says. He stops talking to wink at her. "Well, I say we, but I mean Siegbert. If he's going to court you this may as well be his first courting gift to you." 

 

"It would certainly be practical," Xander says. He taps his fingertip against his lip twice before he nods his head. "Taking a force of soldiers would only draw attention to her, after all. Utilizing the quartz to ward off the effects of moonstone is a more suitable plan." 

 

"I hadn't realized quartz stones were capable of such things," Siegbert says. Ophelia isn't even sure what a quartz is, but it must be something special. The reason that moonstone affects her so much is that it is made of the same stuff as she is, after all. They call to each other.

 

“Well it has to be charmed,” Laslow says. “But your uncle is arriving tomorrow or the next day. Felicia came with us earlier, with Forrest, but Leo stayed back to finish up a project he was working on. He’s perfectly capable of charming the quartz for you.” 

 

“I see.” Siegbert turns to look at Ophelia. He holds her hand tight in his, and he pulls it closer to his lap while he speaks. His voice is soft, but it’s warm and confident. “Would you be comfortable with wearing quartz, if I were to find some for you?” 

 

Ophelia supposes so. It’s better than being locked away or guarded by an army or something. She doesn’t want to draw attention. Xander brought up a fine point! “Will it make you more comfortable..?” 

 

“It would put me at ease,” Siegbert says. 

 

“If it will ease your mind even a little then I will stay as long as it takes! Er, that is… so long as it’s alright with you?” On second thought Ophelia shouldn’t invite herself to stay in the royal family’s home. But Xander and Laslow just exchange a glance and a smile. 

 

“It’s quite alright. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. When you travel in the city you may have escorts if you like, and when you do leave Cyrkensia you may have your pick of the unclaimed horses. I’m sure you’ll be needing it if you intend to travel together.” 

 

“Thank you, father.” Siegbert nods his head. “I know there’s a great deal to see in Cyrkensia. If we travel through the city we’ll be sure to be safe.” 

 

In the days that pass after that, Ophelia gets a better grip on Siegbert’s parents. Xander looks tough, but he’s openly gentle towards his family. Laslow is playful and the two of them compliment one another. They’re also dreadfully in love. It’s sweet! 

 

It only takes her a few hours after they meet to realize with certainty why Laslow makes her feel the way that he does. When he looks at her it’s like he’s looking directly into her soul, it’s like she’s staring at the stars, and that’s because he is one. Or, that is, he was one. He’s certainly human  _ now _ … but she can feel the power of a star that’s burned out carrying on inside of him. 

 

She doesn't know how he came to be human. It's an interesting subject of thought because if he's human he's going to live and die. He can't grant a wish--he doesn't have an ounce of magic, she'd bet. He's just another human man now. 

 

She doesn’t bring it up with Siegbert because she’s just not sure it needs to be said. She imagines he already knows, and she can’t be bothered to waste a single, extra second on it. All of her time spent with Siegbert is spent falling in love. She can’t stand it!

 

He’s perfect.

 

When Leo arrives a few days later Siegbert wants to spend some time with him discussing how to go about enchanting the quartz. At nearly the same time word arrives that the seamstress who typically works with the royal family has prepared some dresses for her. Ophelia is hesitant to go anywhere without Siegbert, but Leo’s retainer offers to escort her. 

 

Siegbert trusts him, and so she thinks she should too… but she's nervous about being out in public without him. 

 

Niles is a nice enough man. She doesn’t really know him one way or another, but the only fair way to get to know him is to talk to him. They’ve been fairly silent since the moment they met, but maybe it’s just because she’s being closed minded? Niles is a royal retainer. He can easily protect her… and he’s got a handsome way of smiling. “So,” She says in her efforts to create some sort of conversation. “You work for Prince Leo? That must mean you spend a lot of time in the castle. Is it magnificent? I’ve never been.” 

 

She doesn’t want to say she’s never seen a castle. He may not know she’s a star. He’s only got one eye there, maybe that means he can’t see the stars in hers? She’s not quite sure how vision works. But she is sure that the wind picks up and combs through his hair in an awfully magical way. 

 

"I live there. It's pretty big. Too big if you ask me." He seems content just to say that, and Ophelia isn't sure what to say next. She doesn't have anything in common with him, not really. Niles is just a mystery to her. "Where are you from? Everyone is awfully curious about you, you know." 

 

Oh. This seems like a trick question. Ophelia wrings her hands together. “I wish they wouldn’t be so curious,” She admits. Siegbert has always asked her to stay close to him and stay dressed down to be safe and avoid attention. In Cyrkensia it feels like all of the attention in the world is on her, and she’s not sure that buying dresses that might call  _ more _ attention to her is what she wants. She doesn’t want the whole world to see her as a star. She’s proud of who she is, but she’s very afraid of it too. 

 

So she thinks Niles probably already knows exactly where she’s from, and he’s just trying to bait her into saying it herself. She isn’t fooled. “I am not from Nohr. Do you know where I am from, already? Milord’s parents knew, and so did his aunt. Do you know as well?” 

 

Niles is walking just a bit ahead of her. Not so far that she feels like she’s talking to the back of his head, but enough that he can glance back over his shoulder to smile at her. “I know where you’re from, yes. Half of Cyrkensia knows where you’re from. That’s why I’m escorting you--too many people know what you are.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“You can trust me, Lady Ophelia. The stars have already granted me my wishes,” Niles says with a hum in his voice. There’s a very comfortable tone that he takes with her then. It’s soothing, and Ophelia supposes she can relax a little. She’s so quick to judge people now, after being hurt only once. Not all humans are cruel. 

 

Some may be kind when given a chance. "Everyone deserves to have a wish granted, and the stars love to hear your wishes. Please don't stop on my account. It's just that… well, I fear I can't grant any wishes right now. My wish is only for the prince." 

 

“He’s never going to make that wish, I suspect.” Niles takes a slower pace. One more leisurely that allows Ophelia to catch up with him and walk at his side. “Perhaps you should focus on your own wishes, for the time being.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know where to start,” Ophelia admits. 

 

“Oh? You love the prince, don’t you? If your wish is only that he loves you back, I’m certain its already been granted. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and I’ve heard him speak to protect you.” 

 

Ophelia’s cheeks turn pink but she can’t help but smile right through it. “You think he loves me?” She asks. Niles nods at her but she just covers her mouth and keeps in a giggle. She would be so happy to spend all of her time here on earth with Siegbert. But… that’s not all she had to say. “You’re correct about my first wish, Sir Niles, but I have other wishes too. I don’t mean to be selfish, but I’m trying to track down other humans as well.” 

 

Niles seems to hesitate a step. “Other humans? And just who are the other humans who have caught your fancy? More princes to woo?” 

 

“Of course not!” Ophelia thinks he’s being silly. Or maybe even funny. She giggles and his lips curl up at the corners, so he must find some amusement in it. “Siegbert is the only one I want to be in love with. But I believe I have family somewhere in this world. I’ve never been human before, so I don’t know their names or what they look like… My father didn’t mention to me where I could find them. Perhaps because I was created long before they were born, and he didn’t want to muddle my quest to find Milord.” 

 

“Or because he’s a moron,” Niles mutters. Ophelia… isn’t sure she’s ever heard anyone call her father a moron before. She stutters in her words, but then she shakes her head no. 

 

"I'm certain it was some method of sheltering me. But my father married a human man, and they have a human child, and I want to find them so badly! Prince Siegbert says they're my stepfamily, and I've never had a human family before. I think it might be nice to meet them." 

 

He must think she’s crazy. She doesn’t know their names or their whereabouts or even where to begin  _ guessing _ . “How do you intend to find them?” He asks.

 

That’s where Ophelia’s heart sinks. “Of course I can’t impede on Milord’s current journey. I had hoped I might be able to search for them along the way.” 

 

"I see. And what if they found you? How would you know that they were your family and that they weren't lying to you?" Niles asks.

 

“Why would they lie to me?” 

 

“A wish is a wish is a wish. Obtaining it by tricking a star is no different than stealing,” Niles says. He makes a fine point. Ophelia would need to be very careful while she searched, to avoid being taken advantage of. He stops and so she stops, their journey interrupted by this conversation. While he's facing her he tugs the ring off of his finger and puts it into her hand. She looks at it with no idea what it's for until it touches her skin. The moment it does her eyes glaze over and her scar lights up bright. Like the moonstone. Like the way Laslow made her feel. But most of all, like herself. She feels like she's shining bright in the sky again, that the world is distant and she's taking her place in the dusk. It almost sounds far away, but she hears Niles say, "Maybe they'll have something to prove it." 

 

Ophelia stares at Niles because now that she’s aware of his presence again she feels a little more human. Not so human that she could ever lose sight of what this ring in her hand is. This ring is made of the same stuff that she’s made of. This ring is made of Odin’s stardust. 

 

No one else in this world could have a ring made out of starlight. Ophelia takes his hand to place the ring back into it. “I shouldn’t have this,” she says eagerly. It doesn’t belong to her! It belongs to the fated stargazer who won the heart of a god. 

 

Niles is nearly the same age as Siegbert’s parents… and Ophelia thinks, should she have been human, she’s close in age to Siegbert. That certainly makes him the perfect age to be her father, doesn’t it? Surely he can see her eyes light up with the stars within them. This is fate! Fate guided them together just like it guided Siegbert to her! 

 

Ophelia waits patiently until he puts his ring back on, but that’s as far as her patience stretches. He opens his mouth like he means to talk, but she throws her arms around his shoulders to embrace him. It’s not like when she’s hugged Siegbert, before. She can feel him tense up momentarily… but then she can feel his shoulders sag. “You’re my stepfather!” She declares a little too loudly. 

 

He brings his arms around her a little slower, but she supposes she did pounce on him. She’s just happy to see him. And when their hug is through Ophelia steps back and holds on to his arms. “It was you all along.” 

 

“Little old me,” Niles says. “It’s good to meet you, kiddo. Your dad talks about you all the time.” 

 

Has Odin told him about  _ her _ ? What’s there to tell? She’s just a simple star. But  _ Niles _ is amazing. Odin sees the world in him and it’s obvious why. “He’s told me about you!” 

 

Niles snorts. “You didn’t know my name.” 

 

“No, but your name wouldn’t have mattered to me when I was a star. As long as he’s loved you he’s told me about you. The whole galaxy can feel it: his love for you is his power! You make him stronger and you make him happy, and it’s part of why I wanted to be in love, too. You’re an inspiration!” 

 

“Uh,” 

 

Whatever he intends to argue can surely wait. “What shall I call you? Your name? Father? Anything you like.” 

 

He laughs. Maybe it’s at her. Maybe he’s mocking her for being so excited, but she’s not even bothered by it. She just thinks his laughter is wonderful and sudden and happy. “Ophelia,” he says to her, “You can call me anything you want. Nina calls me--” 

 

“Nina!” Ophelia gasps her name and then she nearly vibrates she’s so excited. “That’s your daughter--my sister?”

 

“That’s right,” Niles says. “She’s an angel when no one is looking.” 

 

“She’s an angel all the time! I’m so very certain. Is she here? Can I meet her?” 

 

“She’s not here,” Niles says. Ophelia tries not to look disappointed, but he must see it on her face. “She’s just going through a bit of a rebellious phase right now. She’ll grow out of it, but she didn’t want to come with me on this ‘boring trip’. She stayed back home. Her loss--she missed meeting her sister.” 

 

That’s heartbreaking! “Will you introduce me, one day? I’m not sure when I’ll be able to meet her but… I want to. I want to get to know you both. I want to have a family!” 

 

"Family runs deeper than how far apart you can ever be. Take it from me. We're a family. Now, come on inside. This is the tailor shop." 

 

…

 

"I'm not so sure," Ophelia says. Her hands are wrapped up in Soleil's and she glances back over her shoulder at the door. Siegbert said he would be through with his uncle this afternoon after she returned from her trip out with Niles. But he's not through and she doesn't want to interrupt. 

 

She has so much to tell him! She found her stepfather, she tried on amazing clothes… but instead, he's busy with Leo and Soleil is offering her a different method of passing the time. "Come on! It's only one little cup of tea. I'll even buy you a cake to go with it." 

 

Soleil is his sister. They’ve met once but they haven’t spent any time together before this. She’s adorable! She’s got long blonde hair that curls just a bit like her father’s. She doesn’t wear the same sort of clothes Ophelia wears either. Every time that Ophelia has seen her, Soleil has been wearing riding boots and pants that come up high along her waist. This time she has a puffy shirt tucked into it, and she has such a pleading look in her eye. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to have tea with you,” Ophelia says carefully. She doesn’t want to upset Siegbert’s sister. She wants her to like her--they should be friends! She turns to look back into Soleil’s pretty red eyes. She’s nearly pouting! Ophelia giggles. “It’s just that he won’t know where I’m going.” 

 

“He’s not your mother! He’ll see that we’re both gone and he’ll assume we went out for tea. Siegbert can be a little overprotective sometimes, but it’s because he cares.” 

 

Ophelia breathes out a steady sigh. “Alright,” She says. She likes tea, and she likes cake, and she’s sure she likes Soleil. She just wishes they could let Siegbert know where they’re going. He insisted on knowing when she left and arrived back from her trip out with Niles because he was anxious… and she’s sure he’ll be anxious to find that she’s left. 

 

But maybe Soleil is right and he’ll assume they’re together. She lets Soleil pull her by her hands until she drops their arms. Gently she holds Ophelia’s hand between them and swings it in hers while they walk. “So did you have fun out there with Niles?” Soleil asks on purpose. Ophelia can tell, she says it quite loudly.

 

A moment later she realizes why. Niles is watching the two of them on their way out the door. Ophelia can’t help but smile at him. He’s her father! She waves and then Soleil pulls her close. She wraps her arm up in Ophelia’s and suddenly it’s quite like they're having a leisurely stroll. 

 

“I actually did have a good time with Niles,” Ophelia says. “He’s very kind--and now that I’ve met him I feel closer to my father than ever. I understand so much more, now... “ 

 

“Huh? Because of Niles? I mean he  _ is _ pretty cool and all, but most of the time he’s just babysitting me around Nina,” Soleil says. 

 

"What… do you mean?" Ophelia asks. Nina is a teenager, and Soleil is just a little younger than Ophelia is meant to be. Neither of them seems the sort to need a babysitter. 

 

“Oh, you know,” Soleil shrugs. “I flirt with her. Mostly innocently. And she acts like she doesn’t like it but I know she does. And I think he knows she does too, but he’s got to play on her side and so she says ‘lay off’ and he says ‘back off’ and I  _ guess _ it’s fair. He just doesn’t want me taking his  _ baby _ out to tea for dates unless she really wants to.” 

 

“But we’re going out for tea, and he didn’t seem to mind?” Ophelia isn’t quite sure what the connection here is. Maybe she’s not supposed to be going out to tea with Soleil after all? “Tea is just… tea, isn’t it?” 

 

“What? Of course! Tea is just tea. I would definitely  _ never _ try to steal my own brother’s girlfriend.” Soleil winks at Ophelia and she... still doesn’t know what that means. “Speaking of… how did you two meet?” 

 

“Well,” Ophelia folds her arms. It’s not that she’s that embarrassed, it’s just an odd story. “He found me, in the road. So I asked him to help me find the prince and--well that happened to be him!” 

 

"So you just knew? Like before you even got here, you knew he was the one you wanted?" Soleil folds her hands behind her back while they talk since Ophelia just took her arm back. She smiles. "Good. I always wanted Sieggy to be with someone who made him happy, you know? He's so nice and good-natured and, well… I was really afraid he would decide to marry someone for the politics of it." 

 

“Married?!” Ophelia gasps.  “We--He’s not--” 

 

“Oh! I know. Not yet or anything. It’s alright! It’s just, you know, he’s so into you.  _ If _ he were planning on marrying someone, it would probably be you, right?” She pulls Ophelia around a corner and then through a cute, white gate. It’s a small fence around a petite building with some tables and chairs out front. 

 

The inside of the tea shop has a display case with some pastries, and a few other tables and chairs. “Give me like… just a second,” Soleil says. Then she slips over to the counter and leans against it. The way she’s batting her eyes and giggling with the young woman at the counter, Ophelia would think they were in love… and then she nods her head and leaves her be. “Okay,” Soleil says, “Come sit over here, with me?”

 

She pulls her to a table in the corner It’s round and has a cloth over it, and Ophelia takes her seat and asks “Soleil… what were you two discussing?”

 

“A few things!  _ Primarily _ if she wanted to go stargaze this weekend. She went with me last weekend. But, you know, I did also order our tea and cake. It’s okay if I pick your tea out for you, right? Siegbert said you haven’t tried a lot of fancy foods or teas but I wanted you to try my very favorite.” 

 

Ophelia brightens. “I would love to try your favorite!” 

 

“I knew a cutie like you would say that.” 

 

Soleil is totally different from Siegbert. It's hard to imagine they're siblings! They share some features, but otherwise, their personalities totally clash. It's a good thing though. Ophelia hasn't met very many people personally but in the last few days, she feels as though she's met a hundred. Getting to know someone is so much more than just greetings and farewells. 

 

“If you want Nina to care for you, why are you taking this woman out instead?” Ophelia asks. She says it with poor timing, too. The woman in question comes over and sets down their tea and cakes. She pours the tea from the pot for them both, but leaves the pot with them… and walks away with just a glance over her shoulder. 

 

Soleil looks like she’s wincing but she shrugs it off. “ _ Nina _ doesn’t want to give me the time of day. She’s too busy chasing after  _ boys _ right now. But I’m telling you, she likes me. She’s just still… coming to terms with it. I just want to give her some time and space!” 

 

"Why does it matter if you're a girl or a boy?" Ophelia asks. By now she knows they're differently shaped in some ways. She knows typically they pair off together, but obviously Soleil's parents are an exception. Ophelia's parents as well! Although… that's hardly fair because Odin is able to take any form he likes.

 

"Some people don't like it, I guess. It's dumb because," Soleil drags her spoon through her tea just to watch the way it moves. "Well, it's just dumb. Here, pour some of this in there," Soleil reaches past her own tea to Ophelia's. She picks up a small cup of what looks like cream and pours it into the tea. Then she uses a spoon to mix it together for her.

 

The tea turns lighter, milkier, and Ophelia is happy to try it! She brings it up to her lips and blows over the steam. 

 

Maybe it’s because she’s not human, but she’s still under the impression that the human rules of love are all dumb. Why should Soleil being a man or woman make a difference at all? Ophelia loves Siegbert for the spirit he has and the person he’s made himself into. She doesn’t think that love should care about the physical shell a person comes in.

 

Maybe that’s just her.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that in front of your friend.” 

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll tell you a secret,” Soleil leans in and holds her hand in front of her lips so they can’t be read from afar. She whispers, then, and Ophelia has to lean in close to hear her. “I would pick Nina over this girl a hundred times over, even if she says no. But Nina didn’t come back with Niles this time, so… I didn’t get to ask her instead.”

 

Ophelia's smile spreads wider and she nods her head. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to tell Soleil she was misbehaving. She sips her tea and she loves it. It's creamy but it's also sweeter than she expected. Earthy too--in a very good way.

 

Then she takes a bite of the cake and her entire world is blown away. “What is this?” She asks, practically before she swallows. She reaches up and covers her lips with her fingertips and Soleil snorts out a laugh.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It’s  _ warm!” _

 

“It’s  _ molten _ . The chocolate inside is ooey-gooey and the cake is super soft. It's my very favorite! And it compliments this tea if I do say so myself." Soleil puts her chin in her hand. "You've got a little chocolate on your lip. It's no wonder Sieggy fell so hard for you--you're like, adorable." 

 

Ophelia just has to reach for a napkin to right that situation, but she finds herself shaking her head. “I want him to love me for who I am! Not just how I look.” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Soleil hums. “I’m super sure he does.” 

 

They’re through with their tea and cake within a half hour, but they spend more time than that talking. Ophelia has never had a friend before, not really. She’s spent her entire time here with Siegbert, and she’s very in love with him. She doesn’t feel that way about Soleil. She just feels happy and energetic to be around her. She’s like the sunshine she’s named for! 

 

She expects their walk back to the mansion to be peaceful and calm. Everything about Cyrkensia has been a breeze, so far. But she stumbles over a small stone in the road. It’s not that big of a deal… it just causes her to trip sideways into Soleil. But as she trips sideways she hears a whiz past her ear.

 

“Omigods,” Soleil whispers.

 

“What?” Ophelia asks.

 

“Go!” The newly familiar voice of  _ Niles _ shouts. Ophelia just barely turns around and she realizes he’s pulling what flew past her--an arrow--out of a post. “Go, Soleil, go!”

 

"Yeah," Soleil says. She takes a moment to draw a sword. Ophelia's entire world flashes back. At that moment she's just thinking about Siegbert, sword drawn, standing over that bleeding man. But Soleil's sword is smaller, a rapier, and she doesn't swing it. She just holds it in one hand and wraps her other hand tight around Ophelia's wrist. 

 

She drags her, and Ophelia stutters. In her words, in her steps, she's frightened! Did someone attack them? She's realizing it now. Someone attacked them--but why was Niles there? How did he react so fast? She looks over her shoulder and she can see him there, bow drawn and arrow notched and ready. She turns back around and Soleil pulls her around a corner and into a crowd. 

 

It’s overwhelming. There’s surely some logic in place here. It’s probably harder to target someone in a crowd, and Soleil is just trying to get them to safety (probably). But then the crowd parts and a twiggy woman with an unreal sized axe by comparison to the size of her body steps in front of them. 

 

Are people just allowed to have weapons anywhere? Why? Is it necessary? Can't all the weapons in this world be spirited away into nothing? They come to a stop but only because Soleil has quick enough reactions to yank Ophelia backward by her wrist. It's almost seamless, except that Ophelia rolls off of her ankle and pain shoots up her leg.

 

The pain is the farthest thing from her mind. Ophelia doesn’t want to see them fight. She doesn’t like it. Humans shouldn’t fight each other, not this way. It’s not natural--it’s not the way they’re meant to sort through problems. You certainly don’t see squirrels on the street wielding swords! 

 

“Move it,” The gangly woman growls.

 

“Back off!” Soleil shouts right back. For someone talking so gentle and charming earlier, she’s not afraid to get some gravel and venom into her voice now. 

 

For a moment she’s right back in that chair. She’s bleeding from her hands and listening to a man scream. But she’s not, not really. She covers her ears and ducks behind Soleil, but as she does she catches movement. Another arrow flying past--this one isn’t targeting her, though. This one lodges in the shoulder of the woman threatening them. She screams and drops her axe.   
  
Niles is the one who fired it--he shows up just a breath later and shoves gently against their backs. “Keep moving. Don’t stop.” 

 

"But, Father," Ophelia puts weight on her ankle but… well, it hurts. And even that moment's hesitation is enough for the screeching woman to try to pick up her axe. 

 

“Oh, no  _ thank you _ ,” Soleil says. She’s quick but she kicks the woman back a step and then bends down and tries to pick up the axe. “Wo-oah,” She gasps. “This is heavy. Hey--wait, did you just call Niles your fath--” 

 

“Give me that,” Niles says. He takes the axe from her and pushes Ophelia into her arms instead. “She’s hurt. Get her home--I’m going to find out who these mercenaries are.” 

 

“Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?” The bleeding woman asks. Ophelia watches Niles’s lips curl into a smirk just a little too sadistic for her tastes. 

 

“Oh, I think we’re going to get to know each other very well.” 

 

Ophelia wants to know what he means. Is he going to hurt her more? Is she going to hurt him? What will happen to him? She’s worried! But she doesn’t get to. Soleil’s sword makes a metallic sound as she puts it back into the sheath on her hip. Then she swoops down and catches Ophelia under her knees to pick her up in her arms.

 

Soleil takes off running once she’s got Ophelia picked up. She doesn’t complain about  _ her weight _ even though the axe was too much for her before. And Ophelia clings to her without thinking because she doesn’t want to be here. She wants to be with Siegbert. She wants him to hold her and chase all of this away. Soleil is wonderful! She’s just not Siegbert. 

 

Soleil doesn’t stop running until they’re in the gates. It’s then that she drops Ophelia down and sets her gingerly onto her own two feet. “You… You okay?” She pants. 

 

Ophelia is okay. She can’t support her own weight… but Soleil is still holding onto her. She’s alright. “Who,” she begins, but then she shakes her head. “What are mercenaries?” 

 

“They’re people who are hired to perform tasks.” 

 

Ophelia gasps. She loves that voice--knows it so well--but it's Siegbert. She turns around and there he is, looking more than a little concerned. Without even a beat of hesitation, Ophelia tries to run into his arms, only to stumble and nearly fall. It's fine! He catches her under her elbows effortlessly. 

 

“Lady Ophelia!” He says while he catches her. Then he does exactly what she wants--He draws her close to her in an embrace and squeezes her shoulders oh, so tight. “Are you alright? Soleil, you’re winded. What’s going on?” 

 

“We’re totally innocent!” Soleil gasps out.

 

“I’m not accusing you of a crime.” 

 

“We just went out to have tea and on the way back these people attacked us. Niles showed up to help, he’s still out there. She’s alright! Uh--well, mostly.” 

 

Soleil probably means her ankle. Ophelia twisted it pretty badly, but she doesn't even mind. For now, she just wants to be tucked into Siegbert's hold. She wants to cry! Some tears do slip down her cheeks, but the danger is gone. These tears are pointless. "Please? I want to stay with you." 

 

“We need to get you off your feet,” Siegbert says. He picks her up not unlike how Soleil just had her, but he turns to carry her indoors. He only hesitates to look over his shoulder. “Soleil? You’re not injured, are you?” 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“Thank the gods. Please come inside. Report what happened to Father, and stay indoors until Niles reports back. I want you safe.” 

 

"Okay,  _ Dad _ ,” Soleil jokes… but she does come indoors. She turns down a different hall than they do. Siegbert takes her upstairs to her room, or that is, the room she’s been staying in. he sets her down on the small reading lounge and he takes a seat beside her. 

 

His hands are warm and his touch is so gentle while he pushes her hair back behind her ear and he holds her face in his hands. He pulls her forward and leaves the gentlest kiss on her forehead. “I’m so relieved you’re alright. You’ve been so brave, today, but rest assured there’s no need to put up any walls for me. You’re safe here.” 

 

Perhaps it's just because he reminded her she's safe and in his arms again. Ophelia cries harder, and she leans her forehead down onto his shoulder while she does. Today was… scary. "Please," She says, "Please, please, my prince, always stay safe." 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Siegbert asks. He slides his open palm up and down along Ophelia’s back. Then, a moment later, he says, “Oh, I see. You’re worried about the mercenaries.” 

 

“I’m putting you in danger just by staying at your side. I feel terrible,” Ophelia hiccups. “I want only for you to be happy and safe! How can you be, when I draw danger to your door?” 

 

Siegbert lays his cheek down on the top of Ophelia’s head. “I will always be safe, so long as I have you. No one drives me to be safer.” 

 

Very slowly, Ophelia’s hiccups mellow into gentle breathing. She wants to stay here, forever. Maybe her father was right, and the world is too dangerous for her… but Siegbert is safe and sound. “I can’t always keep you safe, I’m not strong,” she admits. “But I’ll do anything I can to help you feel brave. And if you’re ever in danger, in real danger, I hope you’ll use your wish to see yourself to safety.” 

 

She means it! She wants him to be safe no matter what. If she's going to bring danger flocking to him the least she should do is also be a method of protection. Still, even as she says it, she knows he won't accept it. He only confirms that by lifting his head and kissing the top of hers. 

 

“My lady,” He says softly. His voice is so calming. “I don’t want you to disappear. Even if that means I may be hurt. You’re far too precious to me to risk like that.” 

 

“But..!” 

 

"Ophelia Dusk… If I made a wish, even for the noblest cause, you will disappear. Your star won't even hang in the sky when you're gone, and I can't stand to even imagine looking up and knowing I caused you to stop existing." 

 

Ophelia brings her legs up onto the couch with her… and then Siegbert pulls her close so she’s nearly in his lap for how near she’s curled up to him. “Everyone deserves to have their greatest wish granted,” Ophelia says. She lays her head gently against his chest. Softly there she can hear his heart beating. It keeps time with hers. “However… I do want to stay here with you, too. I want to see Nohr with you. I want to see you become king. Now that I’ve seen a real crown, I’m quite certain you’ll look amazing.” 

 

She wants to cheer him up. Is that so absurd? She’s the one who had a terrible afternoon, but she wants nothing more than to see him smile. But instead of simply smile he tilts her head up by her chin and kisses her. “It is my deepest wish that you one day will.” He assures her.

 

It is  _ Ophelia’s  _ deepest wish that she can one day grant his.

 

…

 

They leave Cyrkensia only a week later. Niles finds little out about the people involved in the attack. While she would like to think that it was a coincidence, they can only assume that the mercenaries were after Ophelia for her wish. When they leave they take the new dresses that were made for Ophelia. Most of them, anyway. A few Siegbert suggests they leave in the care of his family for any formal events she may attend in the future. 

 

The formal dresses were difficult to wear, so Ophelia doesn’t mind leaving them behind. When all their goodbyes are said they take a horse for Ophelia to ride. She’s just a simple, brown mare and she’s smaller than Adolar, so easier to ride by comparison. Still, it’s a little sad. Ophelia felt such a connection with Siegbert’s horse! 

 

They’ve been riding for nearly half a day by now, and Ophelia doesn’t mind so much anymore but she simply cannot wait to be done. When they reach an inn in a small town there won’t be fancy soaps or beds that feel like clouds, but she’s certain that Siegbert will let her share his room again. She knows they’re not meant to, but she prefers it. He keeps her safe, and she can lay her head against his chest and be reassured that he’s alive and well. It makes her happy, and she knows Siegbert would do anything to make her happy. 

 

“My prince, how long will you travel before you’re ready to become king? Will it be years, yet?” Ophelia finds herself asking after a while. 

 

Siegbert has been a touch quiet, but he turns his head and smiles at her. “My father traveled for three years before he returned to take the crown. I’ve only been out on my own for a few months, but I’m not certain how long I will take. He’s always told me that he simply knew when he was ready to go back. I hope I should have the same intuition.”

 

“I’m certain you will! When you’re ready, you’ll know. Instinct, my father once said, will guide you to anything. I think it led me to you. Or perhaps Lady Fate or my father intervened, but…” She giggles. “Even if you travel for years, will you still take me with you?” 

 

“Of course I will,” He says. “You’re my guiding star, Ophelia. I’ll have you by my side for as long as you wish to be there.” 

 

She could swoon. Thankfully she’s already on a horse and at no risk of her knees growing weak, but she still finds herself filled up to the brim with butterflies over the way he says that. Then, as if her butterflies threatening to eat her alive weren’t enough, he says, “I should give you our first courting gift. I know you’re aware that it’s quartz, but I hope you’ll still like it.” 

 

It’s a touch awkward to pass the box between them. He’s had it on his person this whole time, though, and so Ophelia wonders if his earlier silence was just a time of reflection on when he should present it? She takes the box from him and lifts the lid to find that it isn’t a necklace or a bracelet at all, but a hair chain. She’s never worn one herself, but she’s seen one before in Cyrkensia. She lifts it up and the delicate gold chains dangle between her fingers. From them, teardrop-shaped quartz stones look like they're dripping from it like dew.

 

“This is beautiful,” She whispers. She’s entirely awestruck! How should she ever repay him for this? How can she ever get him a gift half as wonderful? Not to mention, “Your uncle enchanted this?” 

 

“With protection, yes,” Siegbert says. “The stones will help ward away the effects of moonstone.” 

 

“It’s astounding! I’m not sure how to put it on. Will you show me?” She knows she’s asking a lot. He’s atop his horse and they’re moving, but he reaches out and takes the gems. 

 

“You wear it like this,” he says. He places it on his head and the largest stone lays across his forehead, in the center. “This is the front.” 

 

"Are you sure it's meant for me?" Ophelia asks him. "You look lovely in it." She's only teasing. Of course, it's for her, but he smiles at her and passes it back. When she puts it on herself it's with a touch less confidence. She lays it on her head and it rests gently on top of her hair. The moment the quartz falls into place on her forehead it feels odd… but it' soothing in a way. She flashes Siegbert a hopeful smile. "Like this?" 

 

“Just like that,” Siegbert says. He’s staring at her. She can see him doing it, but it doesn’t stop him from letting his stare linger. “You’re stunning, my lady.” 

 

She feels like a princess. All those fancy dresses never made her feel anything but out of place, but wearing this gift Siegbert had made just for her is something else entirely. She’s happy. “What should I get for you? I don’t know what kinds of gifts are appropriate, but I want to show you how much I care about you, too.” What do courting gifts entail? She wants to do this right. She wants to earn his love in return. 

 

“My lady, you needn’t get me anything. You’ve already become human for me--You’ve more than proved your love.” 

 

She  _ has _ given up a lot for him. Her entire home and way of life, everything she ever knew… but even if that was a touch naive of her it's worked out in her favor so far. He’s given her a life beyond her expectations in only a few short weeks. "But if I want to be as good for you as a human girl, I have to follow the rules of courtship, do I not?"

 

“You’re perfect for me just as you are,” Siegbert assures her. “But you’re welcome to gift me anything you think I would enjoy. Though, to your credit, it’s usually the men who gift the women. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

 

"Someday I want to tell the world how much I love you, and for you to be unafraid for either of our safety. That is what I want to gift to you if I can ever find a way." It's what Ophelia wants more than anything. She doesn't want to be chased forever for her wish. She wants to be safe and happy. She wants Siegbert to be safe and happy. 

 

Siegbert’s gaze lingers on her a little longer than he probably means it to… but then he turns his head and smiles at the road ahead of them. Not far from them she can already see their destination. “My family loved you, you know. My father demanded I protect you. As if I weren’t already! They adored you. I’m certain.” 

 

“I adored them as well.” Ophelia loved meeting his family. Soleil and she spent more time together after that first day. Soleil even asked her to write. She’s excited to have made such a fast friend! King Xander was very friendly. He was stern looking, but she could tell that his heart was big. And then there was Laslow… “Laslow asked me to keep you safe,” she remembers aloud. 

 

She doesn’t think he meant physically. She’s quite certain he meant to keep his heart safe, and she will. She intends to protect him physically all she can, as well, of course. “Perhaps then it’s best that you stay close to me when we arrive at our destination? I’ll need to keep an eye on you, milord.” 

 

Siegbert laughs. “Alright, my lady, I promise to stay close to you.” 

 

As their journey continues it’s almost sad that there’s distance between them, but their conversation stays light. The stressful days are behind them, left in the past where Ophelia can ignore them for a while yet. Upon arriving it is dusk. Just outside of town Siegbert dismounts Adolar and he gives Ophelia his arm so she can slip down off of her horse as well. 

 

Ophelia looks up at the stars, just barely beginning to twinkle into view. She smiles brightly for them. She misses them! They're her sisters, her brothers, she used to be a part of them. She still is. She turns to Siegbert. "I think it's a magical time," she says. "Do you still make wishes on stars, even though I am down here?" 

 

Siegbert nods his head. “I wish every night that they help keep you safe.” He pulls gently at her wrist and guides her a few steps from the horses. 

 

“Do you really?” Ophelia asks. She stands on her toes and curls her arms around his shoulders. Just like that with their bodies a little closer than she’s sure would have been appropriate before, but she doesn’t mean anything by it. She just wants to be close to the man she loves.

 

“I do. I ask them to help me to guide you, and to help me to be the best man for you. I wonder if they’re listening.” 

 

"I'm certain they listen," Ophelia says. "Do you miss the way I was before? You used to make your wishes on me all the time." By now her star would have been shining brightly. The other stars wouldn't dare come out before her. But now they're safe to come out any time they like because Ophelia Dusk is here on the earth to show them the way. 

 

Siegbert looks up at the sky. Ophelia tries to follow his gaze, but he’s not looking at anything particular. “I feel guilty,” he says to her. Maybe, she wonders, he was looking to the bit of sky where she was meant to hang? “I wonder about the other people who wished on you. I’m sure they’ve found new stars to wish on, but I wonder if they miss you. I know that if you weren’t by my side… I would be lost without you.”

 

“You needn’t worry about them,” Ophelia hopes she sounds reassuring. She means it. Siegbert is sweet to worry, but no other humans ever wished on her the way he did. They never made her want to come to them or be a part of them. “So many of the wishes I heard from humans were to be loved. I hope that they will be happy for me, that now I can be loved too.” 

 

"I hope they would be." Siegbert smiles. He pulls her down gently and they take a seat there in the grass. Not long after that, the skies get dark, and Ophelia finds herself laying on her back watching the stars with Siegbert.

 

She has her head tucked onto his arm and he’s been playing with the ends of her hair for a while yet. Up in the sky the stars twinkle and shimmer. Ophelia is getting drowsy, but they can’t sleep here. They’ll need to go into town and to the inn to sleep. 

 

“They’re beautiful. It’s no wonder they’re your family,” Siegbert eventually says. 

 

"Now that I know more of what a human family is like, most of them are probably more like friends than family. My father and I are a special case. I love the stars, though, every single one. I especially love the constellations." 

 

“Our legends say that your father paints them. Is that true?” Siegbert asks.

 

“Yes!” Ophelia feels so light and happy talking about her father. She’s so thankful for him to have guided her here, to Siegbert. “That one there, shaped like the bird, was created the same day that I was. All my life I’ve known that my father created me because he was lonely on his own. I never understood before, but I do now. If I were a star again, not by your side, I would be so very lonely.” 

 

“I wouldn’t want you to be lonely,” Siegbert whispers. He turns his head to kiss her bangs. “Do you have a favorite constellation?” 

 

“I don’t,” Ophelia says. “But my father does. It’s… This one, here. It was his favorite once, but now he finds it amusing. Have you seen this one before?” 

 

"Yes. This one is called the dancer. It is my father, Laslow's, favorite as well. I've always thought it looked odd, however. Like a piece is missing. Of course, it's still beautiful." 

 

Ophelia giggles. “I’m not surprised it’s his favorite!” After all, it was where he came from. But Ophelia wonders again if maybe Siegbert doesn’t know. He’s never mentioned it to her, and he seemed so surprised that a star could take a human form when they met.. “There between those two stars there used to be a third. It was called Inigo’s Coin. He asked my father to let him come to the earth, though, and my father allowed it. He never came back.” 

 

“Did he fall in love? Perhaps he found a sweet human princess who was willing to teach him all about courtship.” Siegbert chuckles while he talks. Ophelia thinks he  _ must not _ know.

 

“You don’t know, do you?” She asks.

 

Siegbert turns on his side to face her a little better. “Don’t know what?” 

 

"I don't know Inigo's full story. I know he came to this world to dance because he was overwhelmed with the desire to dance among the humans. He fell in love, but that was all I knew before. Now I know that he’s human, truly human. He granted his wish already. I could tell when I met him.” 

 

“When did you meet him?” 

 

Ophelia winds their hands together. She brings his fingers up to touch her forehead. Over her scar. It’s not lit up now, but she hums thoughtfully. “Moonstone or stardust, or my father’s wedding band… those things made out of the same stuff that I am… those are what make the mark on my head react. Our bodies call to each other no matter what form we take, as pieces of my father’s galaxy.”

 

Siegbert’s eyebrows knit together and Ophelia can see faint signs of uncertainty in the darkness. “That makes sense. I just don’t recall meeting another star.” 

 

Ophelia can’t help a tiny giggle. “You’re being obtuse, milord.” She brings his hand up to her mouth and gently kisses his knuckles. “His Majesty, Laslow. Don’t you remember? He looked at me and he saw me for exactly what I am, and the moment he did my body knew him for what he is. Or what he was.” 

 

“What? You think… You think my father used to be a star?” 

 

“That star, specifically, Milord. The missing coin.” She lays her hand over Siegbert’s cheek. “Surely there are some signs that point to it, but if not then don’t worry. He’s perfectly human now. I just don’t know how. If he granted a wish, and I am certain he did, then he shouldn’t be alive.” 

 

“Gods,” Siegbert whispers, “My father used to be a star.”

 

Perhaps the silence between them is just because Siegbert is considering his next words, but he goes on to say more. It's almost startling when he does because Ophelia had settled so comfortably against him. Sleep is distant but also imminent. 

 

“Ophelia,” Siegbert begins, “What if the wish he granted was for him to become human? Do you suppose… that would work?” 

 

Ophelia peeks open one of her eyes. Siegbert is staring up at the sky still, right at the coin that's missing. His question is a touch complicated. "There are no limitations to a wish," Ophelia says. "Though I'm unsure. Would that not be a waste of a wish? You would wish for riches or fame or power…  although… perhaps it was so he could grow old and die with the man he loved." 

 

“I think that would be a noble wish,” Siegbert says. He smiles and Ophelia closes her eyes again. She only opens them because Siegbert speaks up a third time, minutes later. “Do you suppose… that it may work for you as well?” 

 

Ophelia curls her fingers up into Siegbert's shirt. It's a scary question to ask because she has no good answer. "I don't know what he wished for, Milord. It sounds awfully like a loophole, but our power to grant wishes comes from my father. He has the final say on them all. ...But if it were possible for me to become human for you, I think I would like to be. I don't want to live in a world without you in it."

 

Odin was lonely when he loved humans, and Ophelia knows it is because they can grow old and die. Imagining a world without Siegbert in it is dreadful. The world needs a man with a heart like his. 

 

"If you were human… I swear to you, I'll find a way," Siegbert says. It's more of a mumble and Ophelia is so sleepy she barely hears it. "I'll find a way for us to be together so that you never have to worry again." 

 

“Mmkay,” Ophelia says to him. “I’d like that.”

 

…

 

Ophelia wakes the next morning in Siegbert’s bed. She doesn’t remember getting here. She’s dressed in her night clothes and she’s safely tucked under the blankets, but her recollection of walking into the inn isn’t there. She barely even wakes, but she can feel Siegbert shift to hold her tight around her waist. He pulls her close so her back is pressed tight to his chest. Her legs meld against his and he hooks his chin over her shoulder to kiss the soft curve of her jaw. 

 

“Mornin’ m’lord,” Ophelia mumbles sleepily. But she’s sobered up rather quickly. 

 

“Ophelia? I think I’ve decided what I want to wish for.” 

 

He sounds urgent and very awake. She's awake in a breath, too, because they're talking about the end of her existence, here! She's certain she can guess what he might wish for. If their conversation last night has anything to do with it, she's sure he'll try to wish her human. Even so, she's not certain she's powerful enough to do that. Odin's law to the stars is that upon granting a wish they fizzle out. How can she make a wish and continue to live on? 

 

Laslow did it, somehow, but Ophelia doesn’t know the way it happened. They can guess that King Xander’s wish was for Inigo to become human, to become Laslow, but there’s no evidence to support it. Just as easily there could have been divine intervention. The help of Odin, or even other gods, may have been involved. 

 

Ophelia wants to see this world. She wants to love Siegbert. She wants to be with him, to marry him. She knows it means forever, now. She wants to love him until his dying breath! Ophelia wants to see Niles again and to meet Nina. She wants to be penpals with Soleil and try all her favorite teas and cakes. She wants to take Laslow up on his offer to teach her to dance, and she wants to see the castle garden that Xander seemed so proud of. 

 

She wants to stay, but granting his wish is a risky thing to do. Of course, she has no choice. Siegbert knows who she is and he can make his wish at any time. Is it really her place to want to postpone it? 

 

It isn't. She shifts in the bed and turns around to face him. Usually, she braids her hair before she sleeps, but she clearly didn't because it's everywhere. Messy an in the way, but she pushes it aside and snuggles up close to his face. The tips of their noses touch and he takes in a short breath. 

 

“My wish is only for you, my love. But before you make your wish, may I make a request?” 

 

Siegbert nods his head. He feels tense now. Like he’s breathing in over and over, but he’s not breathing out. Ophelia smiles for him, best as she can. What if this is her last request? What if this is her last kiss? “I’ve told you I will happily lay down my life for any wish you see fit. I was always yours. But before that… please? I want to be kissed.” 

 

His hands are shaking! Ophelia can tell because he brings the one up to hold her face and guide her forward to kiss. It’s such an emotional kiss! Ophelia has never wanted to laugh and cry at the same time so much as she does right now. Slow and shaky, his lips shudder against hers when he pulls back. He looks at her so full of fear, and she just wishes she could reassure him he’s going to be alright. 

 

“Ophelia Dusk,” He begins. Despite his obvious nerves, he speaks with conviction. “I wish upon the evening star for you to become human, so that I may spend my forever with you.” 

 

The very moment he calls her the evening star the room lights up bright. The scar on her head is the source of it. Then it spreads from the scar to her entire body, and she glimmers like she’s made of light. She’s burning. Very suddenly she feels like she once did, as a star. She feels weightless. 

 

"Ophelia!" Siegbert shouts. Her vision is blurry like she's crying, but she can't feel anything at all. She can't feel Siegbert scrambling to gather her up in his arms. She can't feel his hands passing right through her body. "Ophelia, no!" 

 

She can hear him sobbing. She only has a passing inkling as to what is going to happen as it's happening at that moment. She raises her arms and tries so hard to hold him, but her form is fading away. "Follow me, my prince. I will always shine for you." 

 

She wonders if he can even hear her say it… but then she’s gone.

 

…

 

Being a star is void, now. Ophelia knows it for what it is. She is herself again. All knowing, timeless, burning forever. That’s what she was before she met Siegbert, and before she was human. Now she feels wrong. But more than that, she feels the presence of her father. 

 

It's not like when she was a woman. Odin surrounds her in love and reassurance but he's not physical or tangible. He doesn't hug her the way that Niles did, and he doesn't kiss her head like Siegbert. He's simply helping her burn bright as she can. 

 

She can’t see the world below her. She doesn’t have a heartbeat. She can’t hear birds chirping or the leaves blowing. It’s gone. Time is gone. Everything is gone.

 

And then… all at once… she can hear his voice. Not the way she’s used to. Not the chuckle in the way he calls her beautiful. She hears his wish. 

 

_ Lady Ophelia… I’m coming. I don’t know why you’re there, in the sky, again. I’m so very sorry. This is all my fault. But I will follow you. Every single night, if I must. I will follow the evening star. Please come back to me, please… Please forgive me.  _

 

Has it truly turned from day to night? Or perhaps it has been many days. Still… she feels empowered by his wish. He makes her feel stronger. Her father's presence stays with her. 

 

_ I visited my fathers before I continued onward to you. My parents said that this didn't happen to them when their wish was granted. The only thing my father could suggest is that perhaps you weren't strong enough. He said that you were still just a young star. Did you once tell me that our wishes give you strength? Even if they don't give you power at all, I know with certainty that they bring you happiness. I will wish on your star every night until my dying day if only I can make you happy. _

 

She’s not meant to be a star again. No star should ever be human and then return to the sky. It’s like something is wrong with her. She wants to feel emotions. Siegbert’s words make her want to  _ smile _ and laugh, but she doesn't have an outlet to do so. She wants to run to him, but she can't see him. She can't hear him. She can only feel his wishes and hope that he's doing alright. 

 

_ I passed through the town where you were taken from me, today. There was a woman there who told me of star hunters in the area. When I arrived this time she told me that rumors were flying. The evening star has returned to the sky, and the hunt for her wish is over. She’s left our world. In the very least, I am so thankful that no one else could take your wish from you. It’s clear to me now that many hunters knew your name. Adolar misses you. So do I. Ophelia, please… I wish for you to come back to me. I know I’m not the selfless man you once loved. I could care less about Nohr or its people right now. I want you. _

 

Every wish he makes, she feels a touch stronger. A touch brighter. Every wish he makes Odin promises her to be patient just a little longer. He’s planning something for her, and she’s very certain of that. 

 

_ I’ve brought your things with me all this way. The quartz chains, your clothes, and the book you keep in your bag. I was afraid to go through your belongings before. It would feel like I was looking through the possessions of someone who had passed on. You barely wore the quartz for a whole day. But I know now how wrong I was. I know where you’re taking me, Lady Ophelia. I recognize this path. You’re leading me to the place where we met… and I’m begging you to meet me there. I know you’re there. I know you can feel me. My wish wasn’t a mistake. I wish for you to be with me, here, for as long as we live. _

 

…

 

It is dusk. It’s the time that Ophelia is meant to be at her brightest, but as she forms and appears she’s cold and naked and alone. She’s weak. She’s dull. She’s not burning, she’s not vibrant. She stumbles when she tries to take a step, and she drops to her knees. When she lands she’s in front of that same, clear puddle she saw on her first day as a human. She looks into the water, and her reflection startles her. 

 

Her hair is the color of straw. Gentle and yellow, the starlight is no longer giving it an otherworldly glow. Her eyes aren’t filled with constellations anymore. They’re just a startling shade of blue. Even her skin is lackluster, there’s not a vibrant or energetic light to it. There’s not even a scar on her forehead. She’s human. Just human… and she’s exhausted. 

 

She’s so cold, too. The chill was always strong in Nohr, but now more than ever. She wants to stand up and try to walk towards town. She thinks if she tried she could find the first town they visited but… she’s afraid. She may be human now, but she hasn’t become naive all over again. The people of this world are not all kind.

 

She curls up around herself, but she’s sure she’ll freeze to death when the wind blows. She just can’t find it in herself to be upset. She’s happy. She’s human. Perfectly human and mortal and flawed. She just wishes Siegbert were here.

 

Sure enough, her wish is soon granted. She hears the whinny of a horse and she turns her head to see a familiar friend. It’s Adolar, which of course means,  _ “Siegbert!”  _

 

“Ophelia!” He shouts back. Oh, it’s his voice. His wishes were the strength that allowed her to grant his true wish, but his  _ voice  _ echoes in her ears and makes her scramble to her feet. She trips once but doesn’t have it in her to care. Siegbert, likewise, ungracefully fumbles off of his horse. 

 

It’s only a moment before she’s there in his arms, surrounded by his warmth and his love, and she can feel his heartbeat. “Ophelia, thank the gods,” Siegbert mutters into her hair. 

 

“Oh,” Ophelia says. He’s warmer than he’s ever felt before. She’s so so cold… she wraps her arms snug around his middle and nuzzles her icy nose into his chest. Then she cries. 

 

“You’re back,” Siegbert picks her up under her arms and spins her around. Despite the cold Ophelia giggles. But not a moment later he’s back to holding her so close to him. “You disappeared--I was so scared!” 

 

Ophelia's giggle sounds like bells and stars twinkling. She can't help it! But she hugs Siegbert tight as she can because she knows he's upset. She knows he was lonely and nervous and she's not even sure how many days passed. "I'm so sorry, my prince. I didn't know what was going to happen until the moment it did. I didn't mean to scare you. Will you forgive me?" 

 

She lays her head against him and soon he buries his face into her neck. He’s crying! He deserves this hug, as long as he needs it. He’s her hero for coming here. He’s her hero for giving her the strength to grant his wish. 

 

“Of course I forgive you,” He says to her. “You’re in my arms, you’re already forgiven. And you’re freezing.” 

 

Yes, she is. But only a moment longer. She watches him unclasp his cape and when he wraps it around her she feels like she’s living in a moment of deja vu. She pulls it closed around her shoulders and she feels a hundred times better already. “Thank you.” 

 

“Better?” Siegbert asks. She nods her head. 

 

“Are you alright, my love?” Ophelia asks, instead. Siegbert hasn’t taken his eyes off of hers, yet, and she tilts hers down because she’s suddenly shy.

 

“I’m alright. Now that you’re with me again, I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re staring,” She whispers. “You don’t like it?” 

 

“I’m just amazed,” Siegbert answers. He reaches out and slips his fingers through her hair. “You’re the same as you were, though. The most beautiful woman the world over--my goddess. My Ophelia.” 

 

She only has to wait a moment longer before he swoops down and pulls her into a kiss. It feels like ages since she’s last been kissed, but especially since she’s been kissed so blissfully. He’s happy! He’s happy and so is Ophelia. Then he scoops her up in his arms and she squeals. “Siegbert!” 

 

"It's too cold! We need to get you someplace warm, and into some real clothes." He's only carrying her towards the horse, but instead of helping her onto it, he just keeps her there in his arms for a few moments longer. A few kisses longer. 

 

Finally, there in his arms, she says “May I ask you a question about your wish?” 

 

“Did I not do it right?” Siegbert asks. A tiny frown flitters over his face, and already Ophelia can see him wracking his brain to figure out what mistake he might have made. She puts it to rest as quickly as possible. 

 

“Your wish was perfect, milord! I want to be human and to love you forever as well. I just wondered… if you’ve made a vow to love me forever, and I’ve given my life to be yours--well tell me again, what does it mean to be married? I’m still trying to understand courtship, you see.” 

 

Siegbert laughs. It's loud and unrestrained and it brings a laugh to her as well! An infectious little giggle. "That's exactly what it is. I suppose, in a very roundabout way, I've asked you to marry me." 

 

He leans close and rubs his nose against hers. He still hasn’t put her down. She’s wondering if he ever will, or if he’s holding her like this to assure himself she won’t disappear again. She has no intentions to. “I can ask you more properly if you’d like?” 

 

“What could be more romantic than this? Our love story is perfect just as it is. Don’t ask me again, I’ve already accepted.” 

 

Once more they spin, and then Siegbert sways with her. Ophelia is so happy. She’s dreamed of this moment since the first breath of air she took. “This means I’m certain to see you crowned king one day. I want to be there in your finest hour. You’ll be magnificent.” 

 

“You’ll be crowned queen, you know.” He trails kisses over every freckle on her cheek. “I couldn’t wish for a better queen to have at my side.  _ You _ will be magnificent.” 

 

She’ll be queen! She doesn’t know much about people or how to be a queen, but she’s certain Siegbert will help her. She’s willing to learn, for him. “We both will be… because we will be together.” 

.・。.・゜ ✭ ・.・ ✫ ・゜・。.

 

The stars are shining brighter than ever, but Ophelia and Siegbert are the stars of this show. Their wedding is outdoors, under the clear skies where the moonlight pours over them. Starlight sparkles off of their clothes, and their vows are wishes for a lifetime of prosperity and happiness. 

 

It’s the most beautiful thing Ophelia has ever seen. The most incredible dress she’s ever worn, and all the decor is amazing. She’s so happy to see Siegbert’s family again, and she’s thrilled to see Niles. She meets Nina for the first time too. She’s younger, but she’s astonishing! 

 

Siegbert points out to her, then, that she has Niles’s eyes. He isn’t her father, not the way he’s truly Nina’s father… but she knows that the similarity is a gift given to her by Odin. It connects her to her family just a little bit more.

 

The reception is in the garden Xander spoke so highly of. There’s a fountain twinkling in the starlight and wisps of magic here or there casting a glow to light the area. There’s laughing and dancing and a little drinking for some… and then there is an unexpected visitor. 

 

He arrives in a very casual way. There’s no blinding light and he isn’t dressed like he’s a god, but a simple guest. Perhaps it’s to keep to himself hidden among humans who don’t know him for who he is. But Ophelia knows him. She’s never laid eyes on her father’s physical form before, but she leaves Siegbert behind to run to him and throw her arms around his neck. 

 

She’s never hugged her father before today. He laughs near her ear and the sound of his voice is just like she’s imagined. “Father!” She steps back to look at him. “You’re here. Thank you! Thank you so much--all of this is because of you.” 

 

“Impossible! The magic that made you human wasn’t mine. It was the power of your love and Siegbert’s wish. All of this is your own doing.” Odin has a smile brighter than sunlight and he kisses her cheek several times before he lets her step away. She doesn’t step far, only pulls Siegbert closer to him. 

 

“I,” Siegbert starts, but then he stops to take a quick bow. “My lord, thank you for all you’ve done for us.” 

 

“You’re always welcome. You’re family!” He gestures to him, but also not far off to where Niles is standing with Nina. They’re both looking at him, though Nina seems far more baffled. “We all are.” 

 

Odin stretches out his hand for Ophelia, and she accepts it without a moment’s hesitation. “Ophelia Dusk! My eldest daughter and the first true love of my life--will you grant my wish and give me this dance?” 

 

Ophelia’s heart soars. She looks at Siegbert but he’s simply smiling and urging her forward. She glances at Nina but she’s already turned to Niles. She’s tugging at his sleeve and whispering to him urgently. 

 

So Ophelia lets her father whisk her away into a dance, and with every step they take the ground is painted with galaxies.

 

…

 

_ There is a legend passed down from generation to generation in Nohr. It is the tale of the shooting star. They say that once there was a king who saw a shooting star fall to earth. When he met her they fell desperately in love, and he wished for her to remain with him for all time.  _

 

_ They lived a long and happy life together and raised a family and grandchildren. When they finally passed away they were remembered by two stars in the sky, placed side by side.  _

 

_ The legend goes that once a year, every year, on the anniversary of their wedding, they become human. Young and beautiful, they dance together under the stars and look over their family, and they are still just as in love as they were the moment their eyes first met. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Evening Star! I loved working on this so much and I hope that everyone can just love Ophelia as much as I do. She's my sweet precious goddess. 
> 
> Anyway, the prequel to this that circulates around Odin and Niles is going to show up eventually. Also god bless thank you for reading this fic because I know it was LONG.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this first chapter. This fic is really precious and special to me and I REALLY want to write more of it for you. This is also my first ever "Popcorn Commission." The way that works is that each chapter will be posted as we reach goals on Ko-Fi. Check out https://www.ko-fi.com/dorkpatroller for more information!


End file.
